The Legend of Zelda: New Heroes
by Princess Arwen
Summary: Arwen, the crown princess of Hyrule, and her twin sister Vala, meet and befriend several teens. Each carries their own power, and will use them to defeat Davis, the supposed son of... Read to find out! {Edited by Initial A}
1. It All Begins...

The Legend of Zelda: New Heroes By; Lioness87 Edited By: Fairy-Hyper-Digi-Princess Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda, but I do own all of the characters that aren't in the game. I made them up so please email me and ask me if you can use them. Thank You.  
  
"That was a great story Mom!" Arwen said, as her mother got up.  
  
"Thank you Arwen. You know that I love to tell you and your sister stories. I hope that you like all that I tell you." Queen Zelda said as she kissed her daughter.  
  
"Oh, Mom you know that we always like your stories." Arwen's sister Vala said as Queen Zelda came over and also kissed her.  
  
"You better go to sleep. It's way past your bed time." The two girl's mother said as she walked to the door and blew out the candle that lit their room. "Goodnight, my girls." And she walked out the door.  
  
The next morning, the two girls came down the stairs and sat down at the huge breakfast table to eat. "Wow, are we having a HUGE breakfast this morning!" Vala exclaimed, as she pulled in her chair.  
  
"Today is the day we have that little breakfast thing with the Gerudos." King Link said as he walked into the room. "You two better eat fast before they get here. You know that you don't get along too well with the adult Gerudos." He then added as he also sat down.  
  
"Okay, Dad we'll hurry up. You know how fast we can eat," Said Arwen, and then was interrupted by her father.  
  
"And how much you can eat. If you can, please save some for the rest of us." King Link said as he started to laugh with the girls.  
  
After Breakfast the girls went up and got dressed, then headed out side the castle. "Where are you going today Vala?" Arwen said, as they left the Market.  
  
"Well I am going to see my friend, you know her right? Her name is Merry." Vala said as they walked across the small bridge that headed up to the Kakariko Village. "Where are you going?" she then asked.  
  
"So, you're going to Zora's Domain again, and you can guess where I am going, the same old place that I like to be at, Goron City." Arwen said as the started to head their own ways.  
  
Even though the two twin girls were sisters, at age sixteen, they were very different. Arwen was the oldest, by a minute and three seconds, and was the crown princess. Her hair was orange-red and in loops that started at the top of her head and then came back to connect in a spring. She loved to be up with the Gorons in Goron City. Arwen was always dressed in a red heat-resistant tunic, and Kokiri Boots. Then there was Vala. She liked to hang out with the Zoras and her hair was a mixture of blues in color, and she had two ponytails on her head that were held up by springs, then from those her hair came back in loops and then that was head up in springs. Yet part of her hair was still down. The place that she loved to go was Lake Hylia, but Queen Zelda said that in order for her to go, she had to be with either Zelda or Link. Vala didn't know why; she knew how to swim well, so she tried to go often.  
  
"See ya, Arwen." She said, went over the entrance to Zora's River, and went in.  
  
"Yeah, see ya." Arwen then said as she walked up the path to the Kakariko Village.  
  
Then Vala walked back out of the Zora's River area. "Well, I guess it's off to Lake Hylia now that she's gone." She said as she made her way toward Lake Hylia.  
  
"You know, there is a shorter way to Lake Hylia." Said a voice from behind her.  
  
"Well, I like going this way... opps." Vala said as she turned around.  
  
"Yeah, Vala you really think that you can go off to Lake Hylia without me knowing that you were going there." Said Arwen; she was sitting on a fence, looking at her younger sister.  
  
"Oh, why do you always have to do that to me, you know that I love it there, but you always have to stop me." Said Vala looking at the ground and moving things with her feet.  
  
"Don't ask me, but Mom said to keep you from going to Lake Hylia and to tell her when you try, so, you know that that's what I hafta do when we home." Arwen said in a singsong voice, as she walked down to where Vala was standing.  
  
"Fine, I guess that I will go to Zora's Domain, but only if I have to." Said Vala, as she was lead to the Zora River. "See ya later, Arwen."  
  
"Okay and I'll meet you here at the end of the day. See ya. Again." Arwen said as she walked up to the Kakariko Village this time to go up to Goron City, and this time to stay up there.  
  
"Oi, the only thing that I hate about going up here is the walk. I mean I love to walk and stuff but way to much up hill stuff." Arwen said to her- self as she walked up to the gate that led to Death Mountain.  
  
"Hey, Ned. Can you open the gate for me?" Arwen asked as she walked up to the gate, and to Ned, the gate's guardsman.  
  
"Sure Arwen, but can you please call me something besides my real name? I hate to be called Ned." Ned said, as he opened the gate and Arwen started to walk up The Death Mountain trail.  
  
"What, like, All-Powerful Guard Dude?" She asked, teasingly.  
  
Ned chuckled. " Not exactly, but think about it, okay? ANYTHING besides Ned, please!"  
  
"Sure." She said, then stopped walking and looked back. "Oh, and bye Ned." She added, as she started to laugh, and Ned started chasing her up the trail.  
  
"I'll get you sooner or later Arwen!" Ned called to her, as he started to walk back down to his post.  
  
"That was a nice little run." Said Arwen, then added to herself, "but I would have liked it better if this wasn't such a long walk."  
  
The walk up was long but she was used to it. Even though she complained, she could do that 10 minute walk in 5, but complaining was her thing so she had to do it.  
  
"Yes, I'm finally there." She said as she walked into the entrance of Goron City. Then as she saw the first Goron she said, "Hi Bob." Bob was the one that was always sitting by the door keeping watch.  
  
"Hi Arwen, here to see Li-Li?" Said Bob, then quickly added, "That's what you're always here for, so why do I ask every time?"  
  
"Only you can answer that." Arwen said as she went down to the next level.  
  
Arwen was headed to the room that Darunia was in; there she always went to ask where Li-Li was.  
  
"Hi Darunia! Is Li-Li around here somewhere?" Arwen asked as she entered the room.  
  
"Well, hi to you too Arwen, right now Li-Li is in the fire temple doing something for me. I'll go and get her for you." Darunia said as her pulled his big statue thing away from the wall.  
  
"Oh, it's okay Darunia I'll go in and get her." Said Arwen as she started to walk into the crater.  
  
"No. You can't go in there Arwen. It is too hot for you, so I mustn't let you." He said stepping in front of her.  
  
"Why, my father went in there to destroy the monster in the Fire temple years ago in a heat-resistant tunic and he's fine. And that's the same tunic that I'm wearing, for your information, and I can very well take care of myself, so let me in!" Arwen said as she again started into the crater.  
  
"You CAN'T Arwen. I have orders that you cannot enter the Death Mountain crater until I have the word from Her Majesty, Queen Zelda. I am sorry, Arwen. I'll go now, and get her for you." Darunia said as he then walked into the creator.  
  
"That isn't fair, I think that it's okay if I go in there, I mean Dad did, and that means that I can too, but I'd better not go in today or I probably won't be allowed to come up to Goron City anymore." Arwen said as she sat on the floor to wait for Li-Li and Darunia.  
  
"Arwen! I am so glad that you came up here to see me! And plus if you're here, then I get out of the work that Darunia was making me do." Said Li-Li as her and Darunia walked though the door, some time later.  
  
"I'm glad to see you too, want to go on a walk in Hyrule Field?" Arwen then said as she and Li-Li walked out of the room and started up the steps.  
  
"Yeah, this time let's go over by where the Gerudos live." Li-Li said as the two friends walked out of the door.  
  
"Sounds great to me. We haven't been there yet, so let's go!" Arwen then added.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"I hate it when she catches me going to Lake Hylia. I love it there so much... One of these days she's gonna get it. I guess that I am going to have to go the boring way today. I hate that way." Vala said as she was walking up to the entrance of Zora's Domain. Then she got out her ocarina and played Zelda's Lullaby. That was the only way that you could enter Zora's Domain because there was a waterfall blocking the entrance and that song slowed it down so that you could jump in and get to the Zora's home.  
  
"I love it here. I'd better go and get Merry before I jump in the water and start swimming again." Vala said, giggling. Then she heard a voice from high above.  
  
"Hey Vala, I'll be down in a second!" Called a Zora-girl from the top of the waterfall in the room. Her name was Merry, Vala's best friend. The Zora jumped off and dove right into the water. "Come on in Vala! The water is beautiful!"  
  
Vala jumped in, and swam over to her friend. Vala was an excellent swimmer, the best Hylian swimmer that there ever was, that is. "So what's new with you?" Vala questioned her friend.  
  
"Oh, nothing that's interesting. You wanna go for a swim in Lake Hylia?" Merry asked.  
  
"I would love to Merry, you know that I'll go there every time that you ask me." Vala said as she dove underwater to the portal that took them to the Lake.  
  
After they had gone though the portal, and were above water splashing around, one of the adult Zora came up from the bottom of the lake.  
  
"What are you doing here, you two?" He asked the girls.  
  
"We're just here for a swim Nick. You know that we do this. All the time, actually." Merry said as the two friends swam over to him.  
  
"Yes, I know that you do, and now you aren't allowed. Queen Zelda has sent word that Vala can't swim in Lake Hylia at all, because of certain reasons that cannot be revealed at this time. I am sorry but you must go back, and Vala I am also terribly sorry, but I am going to have to tell Zelda." Nick said as he made the girls swim back under water and into the portal.  
  
"How does he always catch us?" Said Vala as they resurfaced.  
  
"Don't ask because I don't know." Said Merry as they started to swim to the edge of the underground pond.  
  
" Sorry, but I already did." Vala said, giving a quirky grin.  
  
Meanwhile, in the middle of Hyrule Field...  
  
Arwen and Li-Li were walking closer and closer to the Gerudo Valley. As they turned and started up the path to it they saw a girl. She wore a golden tunic, with a white shirt and leggings under it, and her hair was a white-blonde. She also wore Kokiri Boots, as Arwen and Vala did.  
  
"Hi." Arwen greeted, as the two girls walked up to the strange girl.  
  
"Hi. I'm Nao. What are your names?" Nao asked, smiling warmly.  
  
"I am Li-Li and this is Arwen." Li-Li said walking up and sticking out her hand for a handshake.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Arwen asked Nao as Li-Li shook Nao's hand.  
  
"Well, I lived in the Gerudo Fortress, but I'm sick of living there. I came out of the valley to find somewhere else to live, and I met you two." Nao said, as she then shook Arwen's hand.  
  
"Why, its nice there, isn't it?" asked Li-Li, slightly confused.  
  
"Well, yeah. but there's two things... no guys, for one thing, and I'm a orphan, so there is no point to stay there. I stick out from them, you know? And I'm not much for their style of living. I've been there for about three years, but my feet are itching to wander to a new home." Nao explained as they started to walk off into Hyrule field.  
  
"Well, than I'm sure that you could live with me in the castle." Arwen said as they headed back to the castle.  
  
"WHAT! YOU LIVE IN THE CASTLE?!" Nao shouted, shocked at what she had just heard.  
  
The redhead giggled at Nao's outburst. "Not only that but I'm the crown princess. What do you think of that?" Arwen asked as they saw the castle come into view.  
  
"I SHOULD HAVE BOWED TO YOU, NOT SHAKE YOU HAND! I am honored to be in your presence, Your Highness. I apologize for my informal behavior towards you, Highness." Nao said respectfully as she kneeled on the ground and bowed.  
  
"Get up." Li-Li said, amused, as she pulled the blonde girl up by the arm. "Oh, and Arwen I think that I should go home. It IS getting a little late. And I don't' want to get in trouble."  
  
"Okay. I have to walk that way anyway. I'm meeting Vala at the bottom of the stairs. She should be waiting there about now."  
  
Once the girls got to the steps, they said their farewells to Li-Li, and waited for Vala, who wasn't there, contrary to Arwen's predictions, to arrive. They didn't need to wait long, she was there in a few minutes, and then after Arwen introduced Nao to her sister, they set off to the castle. They got there in a couple of minutes and in they went. Zelda was waiting for them there.  
  
"Hello, girls. Who is this that you have with you?" Queen Zelda asked, eyeing Neo with interest.  
  
"Oh, this is Nao. She's, ummm, an orphan from the Gerudo Valley, and well, she's kinda sick of living there because... there are no guys, and other reasons, as well, but I'll respect her and not reveal them until she wishes to. So, do you think that she could live here with us?" Arwen asked as Nao bowed low on the floor.  
  
"I am sorry for the way that I am dressed, Your Majesty. I should be much neater than this, but it was a bit of a spur of the moment kind of thing." Nao explained in a low voice, still on the floor.  
  
"Oh, please, would you get up your embarrassing me." Queen Zelda said and then added, "and I would be happy if you lived here with us."  
  
There, I hope that you like the first chapter please review me. Thanks! Digi-Princess: Yeah, what she said! ^_~ V Bye! 


	2. Chapter 2

The Legend of Zelda: New Heroes By: Lioness-grl67 Edited By: Fairy-Hyper-Digi-Princess Disclaimer: I hope that you like this new chapter. The Zelda GAME characters are not mine but the rest are so please ask me if you can use them before you use them. Thanks ^_^V  
  
"You girls had better go up to bed. I'll see you in the morning. It's getting late." Queen Zelda said, as she started to walk away, and then she added, "Oh, and Arwen, Vala, tomorrow you should show Nao around the Kingdom."  
  
"Okay Mom, we'll do that." Vala agreed as she walked in to her room.  
  
"Hey, Vala, Nao's going to sleep in my room tonight. She'll sleep in your room tomorrow, sound good?" Arwen asked, as she and Nao walked down the hall to her room.  
  
Vala thought about that for a minute as the duo walked away. " Hey... wait a minute... Isn't Nao getting her own room tomorrow? ARWEN!!!"  
  
But her sister was already in her locked room.  
  
The next day, the girls woke early so they would have enough time to show Nao at least * part * of the Kingdom. When they were all dressed and ready to go, the trio headed through the market and into Hyrule Field.  
  
"Hey, Vala, do you think that I could show Nao Goron City first, and then I'll come down and meet you in the entrance to Zora's Domain so that I can be with you when you show her around?" Arwen asked as they crossed the small bridge that went over the little river.  
  
"Arwen, I have a better idea. I'll come with you and Nao to Goron City, and then when we're done with that, we'll all come down here and go into Zora's Domain. Does that sound better?" Vala asked as she started to walk with them up the stairs to Kakariko Village.  
  
"Okay, that sounds just fine. What about you Nao?" Arwen asked to the blonde next to her.  
  
"Oh, I don't really care. I think that it's a good idea to have both of my new friends show me around." Nao said, looking over at them with a huge smile on her face, and a slight giggle.  
  
By that time they were already in Kakariko Village, and Nao wanted to look every where. Arwen and Vala even had to show Nao the graveyard, out of the blonde's curiosity about the place.  
  
"Why did you want to see the graveyard?" Vala said as they went to the gate were Ned was always on post.  
  
Nao shrugged. " I dunno. I'd heard stuff about it, and wondered what of it was true. Only two things were true about it, and that was that one, it was a bit creepy, and two, it's always storming."  
  
They came up to Ned, who looked at the trio curiously, only used to Arwen coming there daily.  
  
"Hey, Ned, what are you up to today?" Arwen said as Nao giggled.  
  
"His name... is Ned?!" Nao exclaimed trying, and failing, not to giggle.  
  
"Yes, that's my name. Got a problem with it? Who is she, Arwen? Oh, and hi Vala. Haven't see you around here in a while." Ned said, nodding to her as he looked at Vala.  
  
"Oh this is Nao, our new friend. She is going to live with us in the palace." Arwen answered Ned.  
  
"Hi, Ned, glad to see you. Anything new going on?" Vala asked her friend.  
  
"Can we save this little chat for some other day? It is already noon and we aren't even in Goron City yet, come on Vala. See ya Ned." Arwen said dragging Nao away from the gate.  
  
"Sorry Nao, that Vala is wasting our time, we could leave her." Arwen said quietly to the blonde, as Vala caught up to them.  
  
"Come on Arwen. I haven't talked to Ned in about a year. You should've let me talk to him." Vala said in a huff, not looking at her sister.  
  
"Come on you two, don't fight; I want to have fun." Nao lightly complained, pouting slightly as the girls walked up to the entrance of Goron City.  
  
Arwen gave a small wave to Bob, who sat up as they walked closer. "Hey there, Bob. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much here. Hello, Vala." He said, nodding to the blue-haired girl. "Who's your friend, girls?" Bob asked.  
  
Nao smiled politely. "I'm Nao. Pleased to meet you."  
  
"I am please to meet you too Nao, I like your hair." Bob said as he stood up and shook Nao's hand.  
  
"Thanks... I like your hair too." Nao replied, slightly surprised by his compliment.  
  
"See ya Bob, got to go and introduce her to Darunia," Arwen said, jabbing her thumb towards Darunia's room, as they started down the stairs near by.  
  
"What about Li-Li?" Bob said as he sat back down.  
  
"She was with Arwen when she met her." Said Vala as the girls disappeared from view.  
  
"Hey, um... Arwen, I was just wondering... does Bob * have * hair?" Questioned Nao quietly, as they went down another level.  
  
"Well... I... I don't really know... it didn't look like it... did it?" Arwen asked with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"I didn't think that he had hair but who knows," Vala then said as they walked up to the entrance of Darunia's room.  
  
"He does." Nao said as she started to giggle.  
  
"Hi, Darunia! I am here to show Nao around the Kingdom, and this is the first place on the Tour of... of... Stuff in the Kingdom." Arwen said as they walked up to Darunia.  
  
"Yes, Li-Li has told me much about her and I hear that Li-Li likes you very much Nao. Also she wanted me to tell her if you came by today so I will go and get her now." Darunia said as he, too, shook Nao's hand.  
  
Then he again walked into the crater. "Can we follow?" Said Nao, wondering what was in there, and then she added, "Is it a closet, and he just went to get on a shirt?"  
  
Then Arwen started to giggle uncontrollably, "No... That's Death- Mountain Crater..." she said giggling in-between some of the words.  
  
"Oh... sorry." Nao then said. She was as red as a cherry in the face.  
  
"That's okay Nao, I thought that the first time too." Vala said to make her friend feel better.  
  
Then all of a sudden Li-Li walked out and said, "I'm glad to see you again Nao, I thought that Queen Zelda may say no and then I thought that you could come here and live with me. Did she say yes?" Li-Li asked as she walked through the door.  
  
"Li-Li, what do you think that she said?" Asked Arwen, rolling her eyes, because she knew that Queen Zelda said yes to just about everything. Well, everything except that time... We'll not get into that.  
  
"Yes?" Answered Li-Li.  
  
"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner, folks! Give the girl a prize!" Arwen said in a TV game show host voice.  
  
"Do you have to do that to me all the time?" Questioned Li-Li.  
  
"YES!!!" Arwen exclaimed, as if it were the most obvious of things, as she and Li-Li broke out in laughter.  
  
"You know what?" Vala asked Nao looking down at the floor.  
  
"What?" Nao asked back.  
  
"I'll never understand those two." Vala then answered her friend.  
  
"I think that you are right... no, I * know * that you are right." Said Nao as her and Vala left the two friends and went up and out the door of Goron City.  
  
Some Time later...  
  
"Hey, why didn't you wait for me?" Asked Arwen as she * finally * came out of Goron City.  
  
"Well, we thought that you were having to much fun with Li-Li so we came out here to wait." Answered Vala as she and Nao go up from the ground.  
  
"Yeah," Nao added.  
  
"Sorry, I like to hang with my buds." Said Arwen as the girls started to walk down the mountain.  
  
"Hey, Vala, maybe we should go to Zora's Domain, some other time, I mean... I would like to go on a walk to the Kokiri Forest. I've heard about it and I would like to see it." Said Nao, so that there wasn't any fighting, and also so that she could have some fun.  
  
By that time the girls were going out of the Kakariko Village and back into Hyrule Field. Then they all started walking in the direction of the Kokiri Forest, Vala and Arwen had friends there and hadn't seen them in a long time so they thought that they could go there, and show Nao around.  
  
"Here we are!" Said Arwen as they walked up to the entrance.  
  
"Thanks for that bit of info Arwen." Said Nao as the friends walked in.  
  
There stood a boy with green hair and a green tunic on. He wore Kokiri Boots and his hair was in a small ponytail. To Vala he was a total * hottie *.  
  
"Wow, what cloud did you fall from, tall, green and handsome?" Said Vala as she walked up to him.  
  
"Uhhhh, my tree house that I just left." He said with a weird look on his face.  
  
"Oh, go and dive in a lake, Vala. What's your name?" Said Arwen as she pushed Vala over.  
  
"My name is Thorin, but you can call me Thorn." He said, smiling warmly as he shook Arwen's hand.  
  
"Well, I'm Arwen, this is Nao, and this love stricken girl is, unfortunately, my sister, Vala." Arwen said.  
  
"Oh, shut-up Arwen." Vala said as she got up off the ground and walked over to Thorn.  
  
"Hi, Thorn, I am please to meet you." Nao said as she bowed slightly to him.  
  
"Stop being so polite Nao, you're making me sick." Arwen said as she saw Vala run to a nearby bush and pretend to throw-up. "Very funny Vala." Arwen said when Vala had returned, from her bush.  
  
"Both of you stop it, you know..." And then Nao was interrupted by Arwen, that said,  
  
"that you aren't really that polite, you just like people to think that."  
  
Nao looked at her strangely, backing away slowly. " Riiiight..."  
  
She tripped over Thorn's boots. She landed hard on the forest floor. " Oww!!!!!!! I think I broke something!!!!!!!!!! Someone get a healer! I'm dying!!!" She wailed.  
  
Vala sighed placing a hand to her forehead. " You're overreacting..."  
  
" Again." The two sisters chorused.  
  
Nao stuck her tongue out at them and blew a raspberry at them. " Nyaa! Go climb a tree and marry a squirrel. Get outta my hair, and drive someone else nuts!" She started giggling at her own joke.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, sure, sure, Nao. Where are you headed?" Arwen asked as Vala hit Nao, upside the head.  
  
" I'm headed to... don't ask because I don't know." Thorn said, then added, "All I know is that I'm going far away from here,"  
  
"Too late!" Arwen said with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Why?" Vala asked puzzled.  
  
"Well, there are a few reasons. Number one, the girls are way too short for me. Number two, I'm not a Kokiri, I just live here, Uh, well if you want to get technical I am half Kokiri. Number three, no one here likes me because I'm tall. Need I go on?" He asked as he counted them off on his fingers.  
  
Vala said with sparkles in her eyes, "You can come and live with us, and you can stay in my room!!!"  
  
"Stop scarring the poor boy Vala." Arwen said as she then hit her sister upside the head.  
  
"I like the 'you can come and live with us,' but not the 'you can stay in my room,'." He said as he walked over to Vala and helped her off the ground from Arwen's hit on the head.  
  
"Oh, why couldn't you just leave her there and then we could have been with out her until she found her way home." Arwen said as the girls and Thorn walked out of the Kokiri Forest.  
  
Then they walked for awhile in silence until they saw the castle.  
  
"Hey, I can see the castle from here," Nao said then finished, "last one there is a green headed guy lover." She said know that Vala was the slowest.  
  
"Wait... that's not fair I'm slow... and I am a green headed guy lover." She yelled to the girls and Thorn that had already started to run.  
  
Then as Thorn caught up to Arwen he said to her, "Where are we running to anyway?"  
  
"We are running to the castle." Arwen answered as she started to pull a head again.  
  
"Why there, I mean it's not like you live there." Thorn said puzzled.  
  
"Um, yes we do, oh and did I forget to mention that I am also the crowned princess." Arwen said as she crossed the drawbridge into the Market.  
  
"WHAT!!!" Thorn said as he stopped dead.  
  
"I was pretty shocked too when I found out. Don't worry about it you get used to it, that is one of the things that always slip her mind." Said Nao as she ran past.  
  
Then Thorn started to run again, he found out when he got there that he was the second fastest of the bunch, the fastest was Arwen, then after Thorn was Nao and as you have guessed the green headed guy lover was last.  
  
"Okay now where?" Thorn said as her walk into the door, and there stood Zelda.  
  
"Well, Arwen, are we going to bring home some one else to live in this castle every day?" Queen Zelda said as Nao and Vala walked into the room.  
  
"I guess Mom." Arwen answered.  
  
"Well, I'm lucky that I thought to get one more room ready just in case." Queen Zelda said.  
  
"Thank you your Majesty for letting me live here with you and your family." Thorn said as he bowed to her.  
  
"I guess that this place is turning into a hotel. Better go and start the advertisements." Queen Zelda said as she walked away.  
  
"Please don't mind her sometimes she goes over the edge... like now for instance." Arwen said as they all walked up to where the bedrooms are.  
  
"Goodnight girls... and guy." Said Vala as she walked into her room.  
  
"Yeah, goodnight." Nao said as she was shown where her room was by Arwen.  
  
"Here, I think that this is your room Thorn." Arwen said as he walked into his room.  
  
"Goodnight, Thorn." Arwen said as she went into her own bedroom.  
  
There how do you like that! I think that that was an okay chapter. There will be a lot more exciting chapters so please keep on reading even though the chapters are boring the next one will be very exciting. Digi-Princess: The thing about the squirrel was from me!!! ^_~V Lioness: What am I to do with her... oi. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Legend of Zelda: New Heroes By: Lioness-girl67 Edited by: Fairy-Hyper-Digi-Princess Disclaimer; All of these charters are mine except the ones that are in the game. If you wish to use them than please email me at Fire_Sailor_Moon@sailormoon.com. Thanks.  
  
"What a night... Hey, Arwen I love those beds! They're really, really soft." Thorn said as they walked down to the breakfast hall.  
  
When they got to the bottom of the steps King Link stood there. "Hello. Who are these people? Are we having a sleepover?" He questioned the girls.  
  
"Well, Dad, not exactly... you can consider them new additions to the family!" Arwen said with a stupid smile on her face.  
  
"Okay... I see that many things have happened since I've been gone." King Link said staring into space.  
  
"What! You were gone?" Arwen then questioned.  
  
"Oh, * now * I feel loved." King Link said sarcastically.  
  
"Sooooooorry, Dad." Vala said finishing a yawn.  
  
Nao got a teasing glint in her eye. " Someone's tired. Up late last night? Wanna give us any details?" She asked slyly.  
  
Then without saying anything gave her a nice hard wap against the head. " OWW!! You split my head in two!! Call the healers!! I need medical attention, stat!!" She wailed, clutching her head, and promptly falling down the steps. Link looked at her with a weird expression on his face.  
  
"You know what? I don't think I know her." Arwen said as her, Vala, and Thorn walked away to eat there breakfast, leaving Link alone with Nao.  
  
"Wait! You can't leave me here with her! I might catch her insaneness! RUN FOR THE HILLS!!!" King Link cried, as he ran to the breakfast table.  
  
"You know what else? I don't think that I know him either." Vala then said with a really stupid expression on her face.  
  
"One word... oi." Said Thorn as he sat down.  
  
" I use that word... sometimes... not often... rarely... That's a good word... What were we talking about?" Arwen asked, blinking.  
  
Thorn dropped his head on the table with a loud 'klunk'. " And again: oi. You can tell THIS family's related."  
  
Then, it was Thorn's turn to a thwap on the head. " Ow..." He said in a dull voice. "I'm bleeding... That really hurt... Help me... I'm dying..."  
  
Nao whacked him on the head. "Stop mimicking me, dork." Arwen grinned. "You want me to make it hurt?" She asked, as Nao said the same thing.  
  
" No thanks." Vala said, as she refused the butter from King Link, oblivious to the others' conversation.  
  
Arwen sweatdroppped. " Well, THAT came outta left field..."  
  
Nao, who was trying to eat, snorted in laughter, dropped her fork, and 'KLUNK' was heard... Nao was seen rolling on the floor with laughter. Thorn sighed, and asked Arwen, "Are your meals always like this?"  
  
Arwen swallowed her chewed bacon, and nodded. " Pretty much... Only this is one of the non-weirder days. You should see it when Mom's here, and we're having French Toast..." She lowered her voice and said, " I'm afraid Dad's not too partial with the Frenchness of the toast... He likes regular toast instead. Look at that stack on his plate, for Din's sake!"  
  
Queen Zelda walked in, holding a tray. " Hello, everyone! Sorry I'm late! I brought the French Toast!" She held up the plate.  
  
King Link yelped and dove under the table. " NOT THE FRENCH TOAST AGAIN!!!"  
  
Frowning, Queen Zelda marched over to him, speaking sternly in French. Then, she said, " You want French Toast? HERE!"  
  
She picked her husband up by the collar, turned him to face her, and shoved the toast of France into his mouth. Arwen turned to Thorn, who was watching all of this in amusement, confusion, and bewilderment. " See what I mean? I didn't even know she spoke French!" The redhead told him.  
  
Then after the girls and Thorn had eaten their very strange breakfast, they went out to Hyrule Field, there they all walked over toward the Gerudo Fortress.  
  
"Why do we have to go here, I don't think that you would like it... no I * know * that you wouldn't like it. Please can we go somewhere else?" Nao pleaded as she reluctantly followed them over to the Gerudo Fortress.  
  
"You know what Nao? You're going to shut-up and you are going in there, otherwise you are going to get a thwap on the head. Why are you so 'I don't want to go there', Nao, it seems like you are hiding for something, are you?" Arwen asked as they walked on to Gerudo Valley.  
  
"Well, there is something... There was this guy there that I thought that I liked. Then after a while... he noticed that I was always watching him and following him, he asked me if I would grant him the honor of courting me..." Nao said quietly, staring at the ground as they walked over the bridge.  
  
"Then what did you say?" Vala asked her.  
  
"I said... yes. We courted for a year and it was decided that we... should get married. Then, one week before the wedding, he had to go to the Sprit Temple for something that he couldn't tell me about... See he was the leader of the Gerudo's. You know how a boy is born every hundred years, right? Well, after he had done what he was supposed to do... he started back across the Haunted Wasteland, and then after two days, he... h-he never came back. All of the Gerudos thought, and still think, that he fell into the river of quick sand that's out there. I didn't know what to do... I was so upset... So I left... and then I met you. Though I still don't like the way they lived. He's the only thing that kept me there for that long. His name was... Lee. I miss him so much." Nao said as she started to cry on Vala's shoulder.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Arwen said, as she patted her friend's back.  
  
"How about, Vala, you stay out here with Nao. Arwen and I will go and look around. We promise that we'll be back soon." Thorn said as he and Arwen walked into the Gerudo Fortress.  
  
"See you, Arwen, Thorn." Vala said as she tried to comfort her friend.  
  
Arwen and Thorn walked into the Gerudo Fortress. Some Gerudo ran up to them and asked in a urgent voice, "Have you seen Gerudo Nao out in Hyrule field anywhere? There is someone here that is looking for her."  
  
"She is out in the field waiting for us. Would you like me to go and get her?" Arwen questioned the guard.  
  
"Yes, do that immediately." The guard said and walked away.  
  
"Well, I think that we better go and get her, and now." Thorn said as they ran out to Nao and Vala.  
  
"Nao! There is someone in there looking for you and they said to come and get you right away." Arwen said as she tried to catch her breath.  
  
"What, do you know how it is that is looking for me! I need to know. WHO IS IT!!!" Nao then screamed as she grabbed Arwen by the collar and shook her.  
  
"I... don't... know... who...it..."Arwen tried to start to say as Nao shook her like crazy.  
  
"I think that she is saying that she doesn't know who it is." Thorn said as he tried to pry his friend from Nao's grasp.  
  
Then Nao suddenly stopped shaking Nao and Arwen dropped to the ground, "We'll then let's go, what are we waiting for!" She then exclaimed, grabbed Arwen, and started dragging her into the Gerudo Fortress.  
  
"Well, better follow before Arwen gets killed." Thorn said as he and Vala started to follow the mark that Arwen had left in the dirt from being dragged.  
  
"I think your right. And just think, just five minute's ago, she was being a big baby not to go in there..." Vala said as the two started to run after Nao and her victim.  
  
Once they got into the fortress they saw Nao there looking for the guard that they had talked to earlier.  
  
"Guard!" Arwen said, and then shouted again, "We have brought Gerudo Nao to you."  
  
Then the guard that talked to them early came over and looked at Nao then said, "Here, follow me." And started to walk away.  
  
The girls and Thorn followed her as Arwen rubbed her head that Nao had grabbed to drag her away. All the girls walked into a room that had a bed in it, in that bed lay a boy that looked 16 years old. He wore a tunic that was gray and Kokiri Boots was at the side of the bed. Also at the side of his bed was a sword and a shield, the girls and Thorn didn't get a good look at them thought. His hair was white and came down in a long braid.  
  
He looked over at the doorway and saw Nao standing there and said in a horse voice, "Nao, I am so glad to... see you again."  
  
"Lee! Where have you been? What is wrong with you, your voice sounds horse?" Nao cried running over to the bed.  
  
"I was in the Haunted Wasteland... I got lost and it took me three days to find a way out. When I came back, I couldn't wait to see you, and when I heard you where gone my thirst, hunger and worries caught up to me and I passed out. I woke here and found out that I was very dehydrated, but that's the worst of it. So, I think I'm going to be fine." Lee said to her.  
  
"Are we going to get married as soon as you are well?" Nao asked hugging him.  
  
"Well, that is what I needed to see you about..." Lee said a worried look in his eyes.  
  
Then to Arwen and Vala, Thorn whispered, "Uh-oh, I see a let down coming on."  
  
Nao look to the bed covers, tears filling her eyes. " Lee..."  
  
"I have... something that I must do, then I will marry you and never leave your side again." Lee said patting Nao's shoulder.  
  
"What is it that you have to do?" Nao questioned her love.  
  
"That I can not tell you. All that I can say is it has to do with that sword and shield. I may be able to tell you someday but for now I have to leave it at that." Lee said as he hugged her back.  
  
"Then, will you at least come back to the palace with me?" Nao asked him with puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"I can't, love. My place is here with the Gerudos. You can stay here with me. Will you please?" he said looking at her with longing.  
  
"I am happy with my friends and I don't want to leave them." Nao answered.  
  
"Than at least stay here tonight and in the morning we can go on a walk together." Lee said.  
  
"That sounds fine... may my friends also stay?" She questioned him.  
  
"Yes, anything that you want, my love." He said as he began to kiss her.  
  
"Okay, this is started to get sickening." Arwen said, making herself gag.  
  
"Come on guys, I think that we should wait outside." As the two lovers started doing the unthinkable.  
  
Sometime later...  
  
"Um, Arwen, Thorn, and Vala, would you like me to send a messenger to the castle telling them that you are going to stay her tonight?" Nao said as she walked out of the room sometime later, surprisingly looking perfectly normal.  
  
"Sure... as long as there is no more of that. I'll stay for the night." Arwen said pointing to her.  
  
"Sure, we can try to have that done." Lee said as he too walked out.  
  
"What? I thought you were sick?" Vala said.  
  
Thorn leaned over and muttered to her, "No, because Nao healed him right up..."  
  
"I just can't talk, that's all, oh and I have to drink lot's of water." He then said to the blue haired girl, after throwing a glare to Thorn.  
  
"Riiiight." Arwen said, pointing at the white headed boy.  
  
"Lee, please send out a messenger." Nao said looking at Lee.  
  
"I'll be back." Lee said walking away.  
  
Then Arwen, Vala, and Thorn were shown to their rooms, by that time it was dinnertime.  
  
"What would you like for your supper?" Asked a Gerudo Guard.  
  
"I'll eat with Lee and Nao." Said Arwen.  
  
"Okay, I'll set a place for you princess." The Guard said and walked away from her.  
  
"I don't think that I have ever been called princess by anyone except my mother." Arwen said as her, Vala, and Thorn walked to dinner that night.  
  
"Well, that could be because you are a princess." Thorn said teasingly.  
  
"Oh, you don't have to be that nice Thorn." Arwen said as she lightly hit him.  
  
"Um, Arwen I mean you are the crown princess, a real princess, you know what I'm talking about." Thorn then said as she had a reality check.  
  
"Oh, yeah..." Arwen said as she scratched her head.  
  
After they had dinner they all went to bed. Then in the middle of the night Nao heard someone come into her room, then heard a voice, "Nao... Nao, wake up." Ordered a quite voice.  
  
"Who are you, and what do you want?" Nao asked quietly to the voice, still half-asleep.  
  
"It's Lee. I'm going to go to the castle with you, but we have to go now." Lee explained.  
  
"What about that messenger that you sent?" Nao asked, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"I told that messenger to tell the princess' mother that you and your friends would eat with us and be back late tonight." Lee said getting out of her bed.  
  
"Okay, did you wake the others." Asked Nao.  
  
"Yes, come, they are waiting outside." He said and left Nao to get dressed.  
  
When Nao had finished dressing, they all started off to the castle. When they had arrived Queen Zelda stood in the door.  
  
"Um, Arwen I got another room ready for our new 'family member'." Queen Zelda said, "Now, go up to bed and I'll see you in the morning.  
  
Well, how was that? It didn't really have action in it but I thought of something new for it so that action should be in the next chapter. Oh, and I would like to warn you that tomorrow's breakfast is even funnier than this one. Digi-Princess: Beware the French Toast... Please, after reading the last chapter and the one after this, don't look at French Toast the same way again, or this story will lie in shame. 


	4. Chapter 4 'The Clash of the Toasts'

The Legend of Zelda: New Heroes By: Lioness-girl67 Edited by: Fairy-Hyper-Digi-Princess Disclaimer: Okay, again the characters that aren't in the game are * my * characters so you have to ask me before you go and use them. Thanks! ~_^  
  
When the girls and the boys woke the next morning they all got dressed and went down to breakfast, Arwen was walking with Lee, because she wanted to warn him about the crazy breakfasts that they have, and making Nao just the * smallest * bit jealous.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that our breakfasts are just a little bit stranger than the Gerudos. So, I can only explain it one way... The Collision of the Toasts." Arwen said as they neared the bottom of the steps.  
  
Vala popped her head in. "Yeah! Daddy doesn't like French Toast!"  
  
Arwen chuckled at the memories of breakfasts past. "Yup. Dad likes regular toast, because it's All-American."  
  
Lee looked at her strangely. "Uhh... American? What in the name of Din is that?"  
  
Arwen shook her head, holding out her hands. "Uhhhh... Ignore me, please! I've got issues! I'm not here right now, just off in my own little world!! Hi there, I lowered my IQ!"  
  
Lee rolled his eyes and said, "Riiiiiight..."  
  
"HEY! 'Riiiiiight' is MY WORD!!!!! Get your OWN dang flickydoo!" Arwen shouted, stopping in front of him, and poking her index finger into his chest.  
  
Lee glared at her. "Excuse me, but I'M the King of the Gerudos, so I very well CAN use that WORD, thank you very much!"  
  
Link came up behind Arwen. "Are you using Arwen's words?"  
  
"Yes, Daddy!" Vala said.  
  
"One thing, sir. Beware the word..." Link said cautiously, waving his hand in the air before him.  
  
Thorn leaned over to Nao. "Is there something seriously WRONG with this family? Mental wise?"  
  
Nao giggled and shrugged. They ascended into the breakfast hall. A while later, Arwen asked, "Hey, Dad... What are you eating?"  
  
Link looked over to her, holding up a buttered knife and a toasted piece of bread. "Buttered toast, Arwen... Buttered toast."  
  
The redhead dropped her head onto the table with a loud 'THUD'. Link continued. "It's actually very healthy for you, and good nourishment for the soul. I don't see why your mother likes that... that unspeakable 'French' stuff."  
  
Vala said to her father, warily, "Ooookay, Dad. Then, here, you can have MY toast." She handed it to him.  
  
Link took it, then yelled, "YEAH TOAST!"  
  
"See? Breakfasts are ALWAYS strange here... And we're not even at the WORST part yet..." Thorn said to Lee.  
  
" And that would be?"  
  
Not a moment after that sentence left Lee's lips, Zelda walked in with a stack of French Toast, saying loudly, " FRENCH TOAST!"  
  
As the morning before had gone, Link dove under the table, yelping in fear.  
  
"Come here you." Zelda said walking over to where Link was hiding, picking him up by the collar, and picking up the syrup. "Here have all the * French * toast, you want." Pouring almost half of the bottle syrup into him mouth. Then picking up the French toast that she had brought in, started to shove it into his mouth.  
  
"Now you know what... that even scares me." Arwen said, her eyebrow twitching.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Vala said looking at Zelda, Link and Links mouth of French toast and syrup.  
  
"Ahhh, may I say something?" Lee questioned.  
  
Then Arwen said looking at him strangely, "You already did."  
  
"Shut-up," He said to Arwen alone, then said to Zelda and Link, which had frozen waiting for him to say something, "I would like to say, that I am... well... very partial to buttered toast and I think that you shouldn't force King Link to eat that... crap."  
  
Then Zelda dropped Link and walked over to Lee, "Well, if you think that, I must do what I must do..." She then picks up Lee and started to shove French toast down his throat. Nao was trying very hard to frown, but was overcome with the giggles (again), and fell to the floor with a 'THUNK'. Then once Zelda was out of French toast and because of it was forced to stop shoving it down Lee's throat, she said, "Okay are there any other Buttered toast lovers in this room?" She asked starting to walk back around the table to where Link was trying to get the awful taste of French toast out of his mouth. Every one stared at her and they all shook their heads 'no'. "Good then I can use the rest on him." She said looking at Link and picking up another heaping plate of French out from under the table, "Oh, always keep a spare."  
  
Link then started screaming in fear, then he pulled out his bow and arrows, "Don't make me use these."  
  
Then Zelda put one hand on her hip and said, "You are going to shoot... with a backward arrow."  
  
"Um, opps." Link said correcting his booboo. Then he shot the arrow and hit the French toast right on.  
  
Zelda then started to sniff, "You... you... you... KILLED MY FRENCH TOAST! Now you must pay, for the mistake you made!" Her temper then got totally out of control.  
  
Arwen then got up and started pushing people up and out of the room, "Come on we have to get out of here, the last time she did this I wasn't able to sleep in my own room for a week."  
  
"Uh, why?" Thorn had to ask.  
  
"She blew a hole right threw the roof." Arwen said and then walking up to one of the guards and adding, "I think you should get the repair guards, Queen Zelda has lost her temper again."  
  
Then the guard asked, "Over the French toast?"  
  
Then Arwen said, "Yep."  
  
"Link shot the French toast with an arrow again?" The guard asked Arwen.  
  
"Yep." Arwen said looking at the breakfast hall that had just began to glow inside.  
  
"Bring it on." The guard said just as inside the breakfast hall exploded.  
  
Then after their strange little breakfast, Lee, Arwen, Nao, Thorn and Vala walked up to Hyrule field. "Well, what are we going to do today, everyone?" Vala asked.  
  
"Somewhere to recover from that, erm, INTERESTING breakfast..." Lee said, rubbing his temples.  
  
Arwen stopped short. "Wait, what day is it?"  
  
Thorn thought a minute. "Well, I think its Timesday, if my calculations are correct."  
  
Arwen and Vala cried out in realization. "Agh!!! Timesday!! We've gotta go!"  
  
"Huh? Why?" Nao asked.  
  
Vala bit her lip. "On Timesday, we, meaning Arwen and me, sometimes Mama and Daddy, always has to go to the Temple of Time to pay our respects to the goddesses and the sages. And once a month, for a week, we travel to the other temples on the days we're supposed to, such as this: on Naturesday, we go to the Forest Temple, then the next day, Watersday, we go to the Water Temple, then on Firesday, we go to the Fire Temple, on Spiritsday, we go to the Spirit Temple, on Shadowsday, we go to the Shadow Temple, and on Lightsday, we go to the Temple of Time again, since that's where the Light Temple is in closest contact with this world. Get it?"  
  
Lee smirked. "I was beginning to wonder how long you could make that sentence." He said, chuckling slightly.  
  
Nao whapped him on the head. "There's no need to be rude, Lee." She scolded, frowning at him.  
  
Thorn nodded. "We get it. We'll go with you, too."  
  
Nao pondered, rubbing her chin. "I've heard about the Temple of Time. It's supposed to be kind of mysterious, right?"  
  
Vala nodded. " Uh-huh. It's kinda creepy at first, but then you immediately relax. It's really pretty there, too."  
  
" What are we doing standing here?! Mom and Dad'll kill us if we don't get a move on!" Arwen exclaimed, and took off running back down the path to the Market.  
  
MEANWHILE.  
  
A girl stared into a pink hand mirror, a smirk playing on her lips. In the mirror, an image of Arwen, Vala, Nao, Thorn, and Lee running through the Market to the Temple of Time. She heard footsteps in the corridor, and froze. She set the mirror on her bed stand, the glass going dark, and resuming it's natural, mirror-state, as soon as her hand left the handle. 'Great. The first real scrying that actually WORKS for me to spy on those brats, and someone just HAS to come and ruin it!! I'll bet it's one of those worthless, pathetic guards. Honestly, I don't understand why we even HAVE them! Like anyone will try to attack us, knowing what rage my lord will set upon them.' She thought bitterly.  
  
'After all, he still caries all that pain after losing his dear father. What a powerful man he was.' The girl thought, flopping back on her bed, boring a black hole into the ceiling with her deadly gaze. 'If only he were here now. Ooooh, I get shivers when I think of the torture 'His Highness' would go through. Heh heh.' She thought mockingly when she 'said' 'His Highness'. Her mental laughter turned into real laughter, the vileness dripping from the evil laughter, echoes ricocheting off of the walls. Back to the our Heroes.  
  
Arwen lead the way up the stairs to the Temple of Time. "Oh, come on you guess your so slow." Arwen said looking back at her friends that where still coming up them, though they weren't that big, Vala and everyone where already tired from the walk, probably because Arwen made them run almost the whole way.  
  
"Shut-up Arwen. we have. been going. as fast as. we can. and. I need to." Thorn said trying to act as if he was going to faint, then he fell to the stairs and the laid there.  
  
"Just leave him there, all you have to do is step on him and he'll get up." Arwen said running into the temple.  
  
Thorn was in the front and so all of the others had to walk over him. or step on him as Arwen said to do. Lee didn't want to step on him, he thought that it would hurt him so, he didn't. Then Nao went over him, she thought that if she stepped on Thorn then she might fall down the steps and hurt herself so she went around. Then Vala just walked up and stepped on his stomach. There was a big 'OUCH!' from Thorn but Vala didn't care, then when she was over him she turned and jumped on him!  
  
"GET OF VALA! THAT REALLY HURTS!" Thorn said attempting to get the jumping girl off of him.  
  
Once they were all into the Temple, they saw another boy in there, though all of the towns people knew that if the royal family was in the temple no one else could be in there. Arwen stood there waiting for him to get up and leave but he didn't. "Are you going to leave or am I going to have to get the guards?" Arwen said putting he hands on her hips.  
  
Then the boy turned around, "I'm sorry, I am new here."  
  
Arwen stared at the boy with goo-goo eyes, "What's your name?" She asked him in a shy voice.  
  
"Oh, my name is Jeff, and yours?" He answered then asked her.  
  
"Arwen." She said started to blush.  
  
"Hi, where are you from Jeff?" Vala said walking into the room and pushing Arwen over.  
  
"Well, I don't really know, I just sort of appeared here and I don't know where from." Jeff said getting up.  
  
Then Nao walked into the room, "I'll go and tell Zelda to have another room ready for tonight." Then she walked out of the room.  
  
"Jeff, would you like to stay in the Castle with us since you don't even no where you came from? Arwen said as she got back up.  
  
"Well, sure. I guess that that's. wait you live in the Castle!!!" Jeff then said in astonishment.  
  
"Yeah, and also I am the crown princess." Arwen said.  
  
Thorn walked up to Jeff and said, "That is a detail that she always forgets."  
  
Then all of them went on talking and finding things out about their new friend Jeff, but deep into the shadows there was something going on.  
  
Deep into the Shadows.  
  
"This is the perfect time to get them all into a nice little fight, right My Queen, don't you think so?" Said a voice from the shadows.  
  
"We CAN!! You really mean that we can!!! I LOVE to get people into fights." She said in an excided voice. "Oh. I mean. Yes, I think that this is the perfect time to unleash our plan, My Lord." She then said all serious like.  
  
Then she said, "Arwen has such a big crush on you Jeff." But it was in Vala's voice, the strange thing was that only Arwen and Jeff could here it. Then she went over and said to Vala and Thorn, "I know that you like Thorn, but he told me that you are really ugly... well, I think that you are really ugly not him, loser." She said in Arwen's voice.  
  
"I DO NOT!!!" Arwen yelled her face turning red.  
  
"SO YOU REALLT THINK THAT I'M UGLY ARWEN, AND THAT I'M A LOSER!!! WELL THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE!!!" Vala screamed across the room.  
  
"What are you talking about? I never said that you are ugly and where a loser. You are the one that said... that I had a crush on Jeff... WHICH I DON'T!!!" Arwen yelled really confused.  
  
"Well, that is such a lie and you know it! I am the one that never said that!" Vala then yelled back.  
  
"Vala, you did say that Arwen had a bid crush on me... I heard it myself." Jeff said trying to help Arwen out.  
  
"And I heard Arwen say that Vala was ugly and was a loser, I think that Arwen is the one that is lying. I know that Vala would never lie to anyone." Thorn said standing up for Vala.  
  
"From what I have seen of Arwen I know that she would never lie to anyone, you can even ask... Lee, I think?" Jeff said.  
  
Then Nao walked in, "uh-oh, I'll see ya later... I hate to be in the middle of a fight." She said as she ran out the door again.  
  
"Yes, it's Lee, and I know that Arwen would never lie to any of her friends, and that is a fact." He said pulling Nao back into the door.  
  
"You are just saying that because she is the crown princess!" Vala accused her friend.  
  
"WAIT! We came here to pray and worship and all we haven't done a thing, SO LET'S DO IT!!!" Nao then screamed to get everyone to shut there yaps, then everyone in the room went and knelt before the alter and pray from early morning to late after noon.  
  
"Now what are we going to do?" Arwen said to everyone other than Vala and Thorn.  
  
"I think that we should go to the Kokiri Forest and visit the Great Deku tree." Nao said walking a head with Lee. Then she said to Lee, "What are we going to do with those guys, we have to get them no to fight otherwise we will be living a nightmare for a while."  
  
"Okay, that sounds good to us." Vala said, as they neared the Kokiri Forest.  
  
Then from up behind them they heard a horse coming, they all looked back and saw King Link riding toward them. "Arwen, Vala, Lee, Nao, Thorn, and... Who is he Arwen?" Link said coming up to them.  
  
"This is Jeff, Dad, we saw him in the Temple and found that he has no home is it okay if he stays with us... like the others are?" Arwen answered.  
  
King Link looked at the boy, "That is fine with me, but you must come home at once there is something going on, and me and your Mother... mostly your Mother, doesn't want you out here until we find out what it is." Then he road off back to the castle.  
  
When he returned...  
  
"Zelda we will be having another guest, well, should I say family member, that will be coming and staying with us." Link said walking into their room.  
  
"Is it another that will be needed in the future, or is he just a friend that is going to stay?" Zelda said getting up out of her chair.  
  
"He is Time, all we need now is Darkness and Shadow to be found and then we can let things run their course." Link said walking up to Queen Zelda.  
  
"Link something came up while you where gone, we have to let them receive their powers without Shadow and Darkness." Zelda said looking down at the floor.  
  
"You mean that they have been taken by the enemy?" King Link said as the two walked out of the room.  
  
"Yes, and I think that something is going on with them and we need someone to protect Hyrule, we can't hold that off any longer." Zelda said then they walked out into the garden and out of sight.  
  
Meanwhile back in Hyrule Field...  
  
"I wonder why they want us back at the castle? Nao asked the group.  
  
"Every time we are asked to come back like this something strange is going on. I know that for sure, though I always wonder what it is that is going on." Arwen said to her friend.  
  
"Yeah, Nao, I wonder what it is too." Vala said not looking at her sister that was on the other side of Nao.  
  
Then the group hurried into the castle. "Mom! What is going on?" Arwen asked as she ran into the door, and as usual, her mother was standing by the door waiting for them.  
  
"Well, all of you must get all of the sleep that you can because we are going to have some work tomorrow and you all need some rest, Arwen you will be going to Death Mountain crater to help the Goron's build a bridge that collapsed in Death Mountain Crater. Then you Vala will be going to Lake Hylia, the Zora's invited you to go on a little picnic with them, and you can bring Thorn if you like." Zelda said and then was interrupted by Arwen,  
  
"Can Jeff come and help me, since * she * gets to take Thorn?"  
  
"Yes, you can, what are you and Vala arguing fighting about this time... never mind you can tell me that later, then Nao, the Gerudos want you and Lee to come and help them fix one of the bridges that has fallen, okay? Now go up to bed."  
  
Then all of the girls and guys went up to their rooms and got into bed. Before Arwen could get into her room, Vala ran up to her and said, "Um... Arwen, I wanted to say that... I know that I didn't say that about you and I know... that you really didn't say what I thought that you said to me, so... I wanted to say that I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm sorry too Vala, no more fighting?" Arwen said hugging her sister.  
  
"No more fighting." Then the two sisters walked off to their rooms and went to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile... "I hate that, these fights that I try to make never work. How am I going to tell my Lord that the fight has ended and I didn't even get them all into a fight? Damn! What am I going to do!" She said putting down her little hand mirror.  
  
So what do you think about that chapter? I thought that it was a little long but o well, I know that the next chapter will be a lot more exciting. So please read it! Thanx V~_^  
  
~Digi-Princess ~ If you're confused about the days of the week thing, that's my doing, and if any of you read my fics, you know that I'm just a confusing person, but it'll get sorted out later, oki-day? Ja ne!! ^o^ V (laughing face) 


	5. Chapter 5

The Legend of Zelda; New Heroes Disclaimer: I do not own the legend of Zelda but I do own the characters that I made up, thanx! V~_^  
  
The next morning Arwen was the first to wake. Arwen got up and want to wake her friends for breakfast, she was hoping that it would be like yesterday's breakfast. Also she was glad that the repair Guards were able to fix the hole in her room floor before she got back yesterday. As she walked down the hall she saw Vala walk out of her room, "Hi, Vala! Is everyone still sleeping?" Arwen asked.  
  
"No, they have been up for a least an hour, you slept late." Vala answered.  
  
"Oh, I am going to get dressed and leave then. Will you get Jeff and tell him to get ready to leave?" Arwen said starting to walk back to her room.  
  
"Yeah, sure, I'll do it." Vala said walking down the stairs.  
  
As soon as Arwen was dressed and ready to go she went down the stairs, "Jeff are you here? It is time to leave." As soon as Arwen said that Jeff came out of the breakfast hall. He had a piece of French Toast in on hand and in the other there was a piece of Buttered Toast.  
  
"Did the two finally stop fighting about toast?" Arwen said to him.  
  
"No, I just like both of these toasts and so, I grabbed one of each and ran out. Can we please go? I am sick of being chased around the dinning room, because I grabbed both types of toast." Jeff said as he walked up to Arwen.  
  
"Sure, let's go." Arwen said walking with Jeff out of the castle doors.  
  
When they had gotten out of the castle grounds and into the Market Jeff said to Arwen, "Arwen, is it okay if I go to the Temple of Time? Queen Zelda told me that there where some repairs that I had to do there before I come with you so, is it okay if you go alone?"  
  
"That's fine Jeff, I'll come and get you in a while." Arwen said as her and Jeff started their separate ways.  
  
Arwen then walked out of the market and into Hyrule Field, "You know what?" Arwen asked herself, "Every time walk up to Death Mountain I hate it even more." Then there was a swoop from above... and Arwen thought to herself, 'Oh no... Not him.'  
  
"Do you need a lift young Arwen?" Said the owl as he landed on a tree nearby and then immediately started to turn his head upside down.  
  
"No I think that I am fine... and why do you always pop up out of nowhere?" Arwen said and then thought to herself, 'Why do I even talk to him... I hate him!' "Now, can you please leave me to my little walk?"  
  
"Okay Arwen, I'll see you later." The owl said as he flew away.  
  
Then Arwen was left to herself she again started on her walk. It didn't take her long to reach her destination, as she walked into the City she said 'hi' to Bob at the gate. Then she made her way down to Darunia's room. "Hi Darunia!" Arwen greeted her friend.  
  
"Hello Arwen, your mother told me that you are to help us rebuild our bridge in Death Mountain Crater, is that right?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes, what are you building this bridge over? Is there a gap between the rocks in there or something?" Arwen asked her friend.  
  
"Well, there is a gap in the rocks that we are building it over but most of it is over a boiling pit of lava." He said very casually as he pulled the statue from the wall. The path behind it led to the crater where Arwen was said to go.  
  
Arwen swallowed hard, "Are you joking." Though Arwen loved fire and anything to do with it including lava, she didn't want to build a bridge over it. The lava thing wouldn't have bothered her if she weren't the only one that could jump. The Gorons where grounded in a way, so Arwen always had to do the jumping of their work.  
  
Then Darunia led Arwen into the crater. The path that led to the Crater was very short and it seemed that as soon as they entered they where entering the Crater. Arwen looked around, it was beautiful! Lava filled the bottom of the Crater and then if you looked up you saw the clear light blue sky, in the center of the crater there where two smoking mounds. Arwen thought that they were the most beautiful things that she had ever seen. "Wow, I think that this is the most beautiful place that I have ever been." She said to Darunia.  
  
"Thanks, only you would think that this is beautiful." Darunia said to her. Then took her over to where the Goron's were working. "This is where you will be working. Now, all you have to do is get to the other side of this... gap. Is that okay with you?"  
  
Arwen then walked over to the gap and looked down... under it lay a river of lava! "Ya... that's fine with me." She said in a squeaky voice. She then turned and nodded to the Gorons and then started to prepare for her jump. 'Why do I put myself through this?' Arwen asked herself. Even though she thought this every time that she was about to do this she always did it anyway, she didn't think that this time it would be different than any other time that she had done this, but it would soon change her life. She than ran toward the edge and jumped, she then hit the other side. Thinking to herself that she wouldn't do that again. There was something about jumping over boiling lava that made her skin crawl. Just then there was a crack that came from under her feet before she had anytime to think that part of the bridge that she was standing on collapsed into the lava, and taking her with it. Arwen screamed and hit the boiling lava and under she sunk. The Gorons looking on in horror, what had they forced their friend into doing?  
  
Meanwhile at the picnic by Lake Hylia...  
  
Vala walked to the edge of the lake taking a deep breath of the clean fresh air. "I love that fresh air that is always blowing over this lake, don't you Thorn?" She asked her friend, who sat on the blanket under the big tree.  
  
"Ya, its okay." Thorn said as he dug into the potato salad.  
  
"Oh, you can't really smell it from there, come here and take a nice big whiff." Vala said taking another big 'whiff' of the clean air.  
  
"No, I think that I'll stay right here." He said between his large spoonfuls of potato salad.  
  
"What is it with you and that stuff?" Queen Zelda said walking past Thorn and up to Vala.  
  
"Oh, leave him to his food, there are some things that a man can't hid from people, and one of those things is... his love for potato salad." King Link said walking up to Thorn and joining the younger boy in eating his potato salad.  
  
"Those two, I don't think that there is any hope for them." Queen Zelda said as she sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Yeah, your right, and I thought that you had to do something at the castle... didn't you?" Vala asked her mother.  
  
"Well, yes but we wanted to come and join our daughter in her little fun."  
  
"Okay whatever, but I think that I am going to try and get Thorn to come for a swim with me." Vala said walking over to her friend and her father, then taking the bowl of potato salad, taking and bit then throwing it into the Lake. As soon as Link saw the potato salad hit the water he dove right into the water. Then once he resurfaced he said to Thorn, "Come in! We have to save the salad!" Then he dove back under the water.  
  
Thorn then got up and walked to the water's edge, and looked down. Then he thought to himself 'Thorn you know that you don't like to get in water, in fact you know that you...' He never got to finish that thought. The next thing he knew he was in the water.  
  
"HA! Got you Thorn!" Vala said as he went into the water. She had pushed him thinking that he would get a kick out of it.  
  
Thorn hit the water and realized that he couldn't swim, he had always put it off and put it off when he had lived in the Kokiri Forest and now he was going to pay for it. This was it the end. He thought as he tried to get back to the top of the water. Then he thought, 'I wish... that I could have... told Vala that I... loved her.' Then he blacked out.  
  
Then Vala noticed that Thorn hadn't come up yet, then she thought, 'What if he can't swim? I know that I would have been up at the surface of the water by now if I had been pushed into the water liked that.' Then without another thought she dove into the water, hoping that she wasn't too late.  
  
Meanwhile at the Gerudo Valley...  
  
"So do you even know what they want you to do?" Nao asked in mid- yawn.  
  
"No I think that they want me to do something for them... meaning I think that there is something that they don't want to do, such as, fix something." Lee said as he walking into the second in charge's place and then said to the girl that sat in the chair. "What do you want me to do this time?"  
  
"Well, you have to go into the desert and fix the bridge that they built over the river of sand out there. Something hit it and it has a huge chunk that was taken out of it, but the bridge is still standing. Oh, and Nao you can stay here with us if you like."  
  
"No, I think that I'll go and help Lee with the bridge thanks." Then she walked out of the house.  
  
"I'm sorry about Nao but you know how she is." Lee said as he walked out of the building behind Nao. "So have you ever been out here, Nao? I know that you know that I have."  
  
"Well, no, but I have heard about it. All you have to do is lead the way to it." Nao said as they walked up to the huge gate that was the entrance to the 'Haunted Waste Land' as it was called.  
  
"Well, do you even know what the river of sand is, or what it can do?" Lee said as the Gerudo's opened the gate.  
  
"No. But that's not the point I am still going to help you with this. You know that I won't lose you again, so if you get lost... so do I. Now come on." Nao said dragging her boyfriend out into the Haunted Waste Land.  
  
Then when the duo got to the river of sand and the bridge that they were meant to fix Lee said to Nao, "What do you think? I really like this spot and everyone thinks that I'm weird because of it."  
  
"I really like it too, though I am scared of it." She said as she shrank back from the edge of the river that she was standing by. Then she looked around this is the first time that she had been out here and it was so barren! It was so windy and the sand was blowing so hard that it hurt when it hit your skin. Also there was so much of it that you couldn't see 1 foot in front of your nose.  
  
"Ya, though it would be nice if there were a couple of palm trees or something. Don't you think so?" Lee then said to her as he walked out onto the bridge that needed repaired.  
  
'How could he think so lightly about this thing... and to tell you the truth, this wasn't even a river, it was more of a valley that the sand ran down into.' "Ya... Ya, you're right." She said as she walked out onto the bridge with Lee, holding onto the back of his shirt. Nao wasn't usually scared of anything, but this was an exception. A rather big exception.  
  
Lee then reached the part of the bridge that was damaged. "Here it is, this shouldn't take long though. And don't be worried about the bridge breaking... this is only a little chunk that was taken out of it."  
  
"Okay... whatever you say." Nao said still clutching the back of Lee's shirt. She then looked over the edge of the bridge, it was so HIGH... what was she going to do? She knew that she couldn't show Lee that she was scared. Then he would make fun of her and that hurt. Then she heard a crack and looked down... the bridge was breaking under her feet! "Shoot! You said that it wouldn't break!" Nao screamed.  
  
She started to fall, her fingers slipping out of the grasp of Lee's shirt. He swore loudly, and reached for her hand, catching her fingertips. " I lied!" He grunted, trying to pull her back up; Nao wasn't exactly fairy weight.  
  
Nao bit her lip as she felt her fingers slipping out of his grasp...  
  
Meanwhile in the Temple of time...  
  
"I think that I should have went with Arwen, even though Queen Zelda said that the Alter was cracking and needed fixed. I have a bad feeling about this." Jeff said to himself as he spread the stuff on the Alter that would fix the crack that was there. "And why did she tell me to do this? She has a ton of soldiers that can do this themselves. Who knows." Then he heard a noise like a stone door opening. "What's that?" He asked himself as he looked up. There he saw in front of him the wall that had the Triforce above open, "The Door of Time... why is it opening? I know that it opened once for King Link but then Zelda sealed it again, and it was said that it would never open unless there was some type of terrible evil that threatened our land. And I don't see any evil people walking around killing other, erm, somewhat normal people so... what can it be?" He asked himself as he got up and walked up to the open door. Then he thought to himself, 'should I go in?' and a little voice in the back of his mind said, 'why would it open of only you are in here. You may be a hero Jeff... think about it.' Then with that thought in his mind he walked into the room.  
  
There stood the Pedestal of Time. "Wow. It's so beautiful!" Then all of a sudden there the room faded out. Then appeared a different room. It was like the main entranceway but there was a large river thing that went around the room. "What is that?" He said to himself as he walked over to the river thing. He looked in, it wasn't water but it was perfectly clear, but then he looked closer and there was a white glow to it. "What could it be?" So he reached down to touch it and he felt a pull on his body. He ignored it and went down closer. This time the stuff pulled him in, and instead of going under the stuff he disappeared into it. What was going on?  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Thorn walked though a misty forest. "Wait? Where am I? I thought that I was under water drowning? Am I dead? I guess that I am because there isn't any other logical explanation for it?" He said as he continued down the path. Then there came a corner on the path, he turned it and then was engulfed in darkness. 'What happened!' He thought. Then he pulled his hand back and slashed. He thought that he could bust his way out of what ever had him, but he saw a green line of light around him and the thing that healed him spilt in half. He jumped out and looked at his ex-captor... is was a Venus Fly Trap that was taller than he was! "What the heck just happened he said and then felt something hard hit his head and knocked him out.  
  
Back to Vala...  
  
She swam as hard as she could to reach her friend, he had already hit the bottom and it looked as it he was knocked out. 'What am I going to do if I can't get him up in time? I am not going to do mouth to mouth respiration, there is no way that I am going to do THAT.' Vala thought, mildly embarrassed, as she swam faster. When she had finally reached him she was starting to run out of air. 'Come on Vala. You know that you have swum under water longer than this before, why are you tired now?' She asked herself as she scooped up her unconscious friend and started to the surface once again. She had a harder time getting to the top because it felt like she had something heavy hanging on her back but she saw nothing there. Then she reached the surface, gasping for air.  
  
Queen Zelda reached down and helped her daughter out of the cold water. "Are you okay? You where down there for so long, I thought that something happened. Is Thorin okay, because he sure doesn't look like it." She said as she help Vala set down Thorn and then look the boy over.  
  
Vala looked at the boy, "Thorn? Are you their Thorn?" She was starting to think that he my not be there anymore. So she then bent down and started to do mouth to mouth but first she started to try and pump the water out of his lungs, she was hoping that she didn't have to do mouth to mouth. That was the only part that she hated about this stuff. Then Thorn started to cough up all of the water that he had swallowed.  
  
"What.... Happened?" He asked still coughing like crazy.  
  
"Well, I kinda pushed you into the lake thinking that you could swim and you just didn't want to, I didn't know that you couldn't." Vala said hugging her friend.  
  
"Well, that's okay... its not like you TRIED to drown me or anything like that." Thorn said making everyone laugh as he finished coughing.  
  
Then the blushing Vala felt something on her back, and looked. "What is this?!" She exclaimed. It was a sword and shield that glowed a faint blue. Then she looked to Thorn, he also had a sword and a shield but it glowed green instead of blue. "Thorn look!"  
  
Then Thorn looked at his back there was a sword and shield that glowed a faint green. "What is that?!" He asked.  
  
"That is a sword and shield of power. It will help you save Hyrule in it's time of need. I have know that you would receive these legendary items since you were born." Queen Zelda said pointing to the objects on their backs.  
  
"How could you have know since the day that we were born? It makes no sense what so ever and I know that you just met me when the girls brought me to the castle. Plus you weren't there when I was born." Thorn said to the Queen.  
  
"Yes, I was there the day that you where born, I was looking for the ones that were destined to have this power that you know posses and I was at every birth that there was until I found all of you." She said.  
  
"Well, than who are the others? Is Arwen one?" Vala asked her mother seeing if she could unsheathe her sword.  
  
"Yes Arwen, Nao, Lee, Jeff, Thorn, and you all have this great power." She answered.  
  
"What power do we have then?" Thorn then asked her.  
  
"Arwen has the power over fire, she is the one destined to lead you all but that is beside the point... and I don't want you to tell her that. I know that she will rub it in to you guys and will never really fulfill that job, I know that it there is nothing said about it than it will come naturally. Then Nao has the power of light. Jeff the power of time... he is in command with Arwen and I don't want you to tell him that either, you, Vala the power of water and ice. Thorin, you have the power of nature and anything to do with that. Lee has the power of spirit. Then there are two more and I never managed to find them and they are the evil of the bunch, they would have the powers of shadow and darkness and those two together and lead to the downfall of Hyrule. I feel that their powers are rising but I can't track them down." Zelda said and then took a large breath.  
  
"Then how will Arwen come across her power? Will it harm her like it almost did Thorn?" Vala asked.  
  
"Well, falling into her own element I don't think will hurt her." Zelda said.  
  
"Well, what is her element? It sounds like fire and I think that would hurt." Vala said.  
  
"You are wrong about the fire thing, its lava." Zelda said.  
  
Sorry these chapters have been coming so slow. School's been killing me. (Digi-Princess: Yeah!! It's a nightmare!) * shoves her away * Anyway...... Since I now have my own Internet service, (YAY!!), I can get chapters up more quickly. (Digi-Princess: Yeah! She doesn't have to come to my place all the time to upload-) * shoves her away again * SHUT UP! Now, before the insane Digi-Princess takes over my chapter, this is going to end! Bye! V~_^ (Digi-Princess: Ja ne! ^_~ V) 


	6. Chapter 6

The Legend of Zelda; New Heroes By: Princess Arwen Disclaimer: As I have said in ALL of the other chapter, I do not own the Legend of Zelda but I do own all the characters like Arwen, Nao, Thorn, Jeff...ect. So I hope that you like this story that I am writing. Oh, and you know what? I lost my WHOLE chapter 6... that is what this is, and so I have to rewrite ALL of it. That is what I am doing now, otherwise I would be done with this chapter now.  
  
The last thought that Arwen thought were 'Oh great Arwen! End your life like this!' That was it. She was in the lava and nothing that her friends could do about it. "Darunia... are you sure that she is going to be fine?" Li-Li asked the older Goron.  
  
"I don't like it either Li-Li but I know that this has to happen and it will turn out right... I hope." He said turning to her.  
  
"Thanks, that helps a lot." She then said back to him in a highly sarcastic voice. Just then there was a splash from below and the Gorons looked down, there was Arwen's head sticking up out of the lava.  
  
"What is up with this!" She yelled up to them, seeing if she could swim, and gasping for precious oxygen.  
  
"Well, I think that you should ask your mother that one Arwen, I don't think that I am the right one to tell you this. It will change your life forever." When Darunia said that there was some twinkle in his eyes that you usually didn't see on him. Arwen couldn't figure out what it was before it was gone though and she thought if that moment on rainy days for the rest of her life.  
  
Then Arwen saw Li-Li's head poke out from the top of the cliff, "Arwen, are you okay? I thought that this was a bad idea, and that we shouldn't have let it happen."  
  
"WHAT! You knew that this would happen, and you didn't tell me!" Arwen said as she stopped trying to do the backstroke and tried to find a fast way up to where Li-Li stood.  
  
When Arwen said that Li-Li took this chance and ran away as fast as her Goron legs would allow her to go, and that wasn't very fast. Once Arwen had found a way out of the lava that she had fallen into, she took off after Li- Li. Even though she didn't really know where she was, but Arwen had some idea of where Li-Li might go... to her secret room. The sad thing about that was that every time Arwen had been there Li-Li had had her blind folded so that even she did not know its location. Arwen thought that it was for just such an occasion. "Oh well, no big, I'll just save it for later. LI-LI! YOU CAN COME OUT, YOU KNOW THAT I"M NOT GOING TO HURT YOU. I THOUGHT THAT YOU KNEW ME BETTER THAN THAT!"  
  
"Are you telling the truth Arwen?" Li-Li's voice asked, echoing through the halls of the city. All of the other Goron's were still back in Death Mountain Crater... doing... something that she didn't know what it was, but it wasn't like she cared at the moment.  
  
"Yes, Li-Li. I think that I rather save it for later and use it the next time that I am mad at you." Arwen then yelled back to Li-Li's echoing voice. She knew that Li-Li could hear her but just didn't know where in the world she was.  
  
"Okay, okay Arwen I think that you have convinced me, though I am going to have to remember not to make you mad because than you are going to take out two of your... 'Angers' on me, and I rather have just one." She said almost appearing behind Arwen.  
  
"I hate it when you do that Li-Li!" Arwen yelled, then said to her, "You know that I have to go to ask my mom what in the world all of this is." She said pointing to her back; there was a sword and a shield. The sword had a red hilt and the shield had a red out lining, silver inside with a flame in the middle. To Li-Li it seamed to glow.  
  
"That's okay Arwen, I know how it feels to be completely confused about things... it happens to me a lot." Li-Li then said as her and Arwen walked to the exit of the city.  
  
"Alrighty then, I'll see ya." Arwen said and then ran out the door. She couldn't wait to find out what all this was.  
  
Meanwhile to Lee and Nao...  
  
Nao's fingers then slipped out of Lee's grasp. She screamed, but Lee was the only one that heard it, who was right above her. It was because of the winds that no one else could hear; otherwise every one in the Gerudo Valley would have heard it. "Nao!" Lee yelled back, but it was too late for her, she was in that dreaded river of sand and there was nothing that he could do about it.  
  
He then looked up and shook his fisted hand at fate, which he hated very much right about now, even though he knew that things were supposed to turn out all right. Not that he trusted the 'supposed' ideas right about now.  
  
Okay... back to Jeff...  
  
Jeff started to wake. Where was he? "Uh, what, huh, where am I?"  
  
There was a strange yet familiar voice that answered him next, "You are in the Chamber of Sages, and I am the Sage of Time. Though in written history I am not included, because the time that I was to awaken was the time that I was to awaken all of your... powers."  
  
"What?" Jeff was still a little dazed, and then he got it. " Wait... what powers I have none... at least not any that I no of, and I'm in the CHAMBER OF SAGES! Now that's a little crazy." He said back to that mystical voice that he now heard, looking around a little.  
  
There was a little mysterious giggle that followed Jeff's reply, "Yes, I know that there aren't many living mortals that enter the Chamber of Sages, but can we not get into that and get back onto the subject?" He didn't let Jeff reply and then he continued, "You have the power of time, and you are destined to use it to rid evil from Hyrule."  
  
"Man, I think that you know more about me that I do about me." Jeff then said to the voice.  
  
There was another mystical giggle and then an answer, " Listen to me funny boy, I know who you will some day marry, when you will die, what you will become, where you will go to when you die..." He was then cut short by Jeff's interruption.  
  
"So in others word... you know more about me than I know about me."  
  
There was silence for a moment and then a short reply, "Yes."  
  
"As I said before." Jeff then said crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Okay, okay, I get the point that you were trying to make, but do you get it, and do you have any questions?" He then said with yet another mysterious giggle.  
  
"Well, I get it. Yet I do have some questions to ask you... Like, number one, am I the only one with this power? Number two, if not who are the others that possess that power?" He then asked him.  
  
"Yes, you are the only one that had THIS power, but there are more powers that one can possess. Okay, let me do this all at once, Arwen had the power of the flame... of fire...Vala the power of the drop... of water... Nao the power of the ray... of light... Thorn the power of the leaf... of nature...Lee the power of the spirit... of, um, spirit... and you, with the power of the hour glass... you know time. There. Now are you happy."  
  
" Not necessarily, but I'll deal. Thanks... yet now what am I supposed to do?" Jeff then asked.  
  
"I am going to send you back, and yet you will only remember the things that I choose, and you won't remember that you were in the Chamber of Sages that's for sure. Then I think that I'll see you again Jeff... in fact I know that I'll see you again." Then his voice faded and everything around Jeff started to fad away. Then once everything went completely back he was lying in front of the Alter, yet it was fixed.  
  
'Oh well.' He thought and then got up and ran out of the Temple of Time. There were somethings that needed explained to him, and there was only one person that he thought if that could answer them... Queen Zelda.  
  
Meanwhile back to Vala, and Thorn...  
  
"WHAT! LAVA! Why I thought that she had the power of fire not lava." Vala yelled at her mother.  
  
"Can you relax a bit, I think sometime that you take after your father more than me." Zelda said as she steered her horse so that she wouldn't run into the tree that was blocking her path. Link, who'd come out of the water only minutes before and was still wet, riding ahead, chuckled.  
  
"I DON'T TAKE AFTER DAD!" She then yelled to her, "I never did and I never will, Arwen is the one that fills that spot and I am the one that fills your spot... though she is going to do that one day... I pray that it isn't soon." Vala then said trying to calm down. "Sorry, Dad." She then added, grinning sheepishly.  
  
"Okay, okay Vala, I believe you." Queen Zelda then said shaking her hand toward her daughter.  
  
"Good, why are we leaving the lake then mom? I mean couldn't we have stayed?" She then asked.  
  
"No. There was no way that we could. I am sure that there are going to be some certain somebody's looking for me to answer their questions."  
  
Link let out an even louder burst of laughter from ahead. "You're joking, right Zel? More like they're sending out the hunting parties right now, complete with the torches and pitchforks." He called back.  
  
"Oh, what could they possibly ask you mother." Vala said in a pleading voice.  
  
"Can you stop with the pleading and stuff Vala? I thought that you knew better than that, I like that lake too, but I have to know when I have to leave it, I think that it is time that you learn that too, and fast." Then she sped up her horse so that she could catch up to her husband that was ridding in front.  
  
"Fine mom, be that way." Vala said very quietly to herself, she always did this.  
  
Meanwhile back to Lee...  
  
"I can't BELIEVE that I let her go. Damn, what am I going to do with myself... I'm such an idiot! But. It had to happen. It had to happen, and I couldn't do anything about it." Lee said to himself. He was sitting there waiting for Nao to return; he knew that she would return to this spot... he hoped that she would return altogether, too. Why he worried though, he didn't know, he had come out just fine, so... so should she... Right?  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Nao looked around and saw a beautiful place, though there was no way that she could describe it to you now it was the most beautiful place she had ever seen in her life! "Wow, where am I?" She questioned herself.  
  
"Well, you are in the Chamber of Sages. If that is what you want to know." Said a voice from behind her.  
  
"What?" She asked as she turned, there stood a man, in a red robe with writing on it that she had no idea what in the world it said. He was a plump man, she could tell that; the little hair that he had was white. He had a little bit of a beard, but just a little. "Who are you?" She then asked just a bit puzzled.  
  
"That I can not tell you. What I can tell you is this; you have to power of light and are destined to save the land of Hyrule. Oh, and before you ask, Arwen has the power of fire, Vala the power of water, Thorn the power of nature, Jeff the power of time, and Lee the power of spirit." He then said naming them off on his fingers.  
  
"What! Lee has the power of spirit..." she stopped then, grinding her teeth together in anger that her so-called boyfriend had been hiding something so important from her, and asked him, "How long has he had it... exactly?"  
  
"Um... about three weeks, two hours, 6 minutes, and 22 seconds." The man answered.  
  
"I didn't mean that exact, Goddess. Thanks... now do you think that you could beam me up or what ever it is that you do?" Nao then asked in a menacing tone.  
  
"O...k...a...y, if that is what you want from me, than I think that I can... 'Beam you up' as you said. How does that sound?" He asked her, quoting the 'beam you up' part with his fingers.  
  
"Good, okay then, BEAM ME UP!" She then yelled pointing her finger to the ceiling.  
  
Back to the very confused and emotionally distraught Lee...  
  
Lee sat there and was thinking about nothing and everything of how he could deal with Nao's seething temper, when there was a pop in front of him and Nao appeared. "What were you thinking, not telling me that you had the power of spirit!" She yelled at him, her face red and her eyes glimmering with tears.  
  
"Well, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone." Lee said as he stood up.  
  
"Well, I'm NOT anyone, I'm your girlfriend, not to mention your fiancé! Nice way to keep MY trust!!" Nao screamed at him, her 'seething temper' blowing out in full force.  
  
"Fine maybe I should have told you but... the only reason that I would, would be so that I would avoid this little fight that we're having, and what you are going to do to me... when you catch me!" He said as he ran to get away from the more than extremely furious Nao.  
  
"What am I going to do with him..." She asked herself, trying to pull the rein back on her rage as she started to run after him. She knew where he... and she were going: to see Queen Zelda.  
  
Meanwhile back to Queen Zelda...  
  
"Okay," Zelda said to Link as the walked their horses over the large drawbridge, "I think that there is going to be a crowd at the house that is waiting just for me... what do you think?"  
  
"Ya, I think I agree... What is that? In your horse's saddlebag?" He then asked her.  
  
"Oh, ya this... I thought when we left that you would throw the potato salad in the lake... again... so..." She then was interrupted by Link.  
  
"WHAT?! POTATO SALAD!!" He yelled steering his horse over to hers, then leaning down and grabbing the potato salad that was in her bag. "UM!" He said digging into it still on his horse.  
  
"Oh my, when will he ever learn?" Vala had come up behind them, they where just arriving at the palace.  
  
"Here we go." Zelda said, as they walked up to the castle and into the stables. Then the stablehand walked up to them and took their horses. Then they all walked into the palace.  
  
"Queen Zelda," Said Jeff as he walked up to Zelda, "I would like to be the first to ask you some questions about this power that we all posses."  
  
"No, I want to be the first Jeff!" Arwen said as she walked up to her mother.  
  
"Wrong! I'm going to be the first." Nao shouted, anger lashing out again, and walking up, dragging Lee behind her.  
  
"Am I the only one here that DOESN'T need to ask Zelda a question!" Lee asked/shouted, somewhat annoyed, and trying to pry himself out of Nao's arms. Then everyone started to argue.  
  
"OKAY! EVERYONE INTO THE DINNING HALL NOW!" Zelda yelled over everyone's complaining and arguing. At that everyone was suddenly silent. Then they all walked into the dinning hall, just as silent, as they were told.  
  
Once everyone in the room was seated she said, "Okay, what questions do you have Arwen... I am sorry but I must give the crown princess the first question."  
  
"The thing that I want to know right now is did you know that this was going to happen, and then why didn't you tell us." Arwen then said. Everyone agreed with a chorus of, "Yeah."s.  
  
"Well, I did know that this was to happen. The reason that I didn't tell you is because it may have stopped this all from happening, and we need you. It all started when I found out that there were people that were meant to save this beautiful land that we live in. Then I thought that I had to seek the ones out that were meant to save this place, so I started to look. The first that I found was my first daughter, Arwen, I noticed that because of what I saw in her... it was the eerie red glow that was the glow of the power of fire. Then, when Vala was born, it was the same with her except blue. After that I went around to every birthplace and saw every one of you born and your powers. There were two powers that I could never find though and those were the powers of Shadow and Darkness. Somehow I never found them, and if those powers are turned to the wrong side... which they have been... then that is deep trouble to Hyrule. I have my reasons to believe that they were deliberately hidden from me, or we might not have to deal with this coming of immense evil.  
  
"So this is why you all should use the sword and the shield on your back for good. Do you understand me?" Zelda said as everyone sat there very intently.  
  
"Then why did Lee receive his powers first?" Nao then asked her in a menacing tone.  
  
"Well, that I really don't know." Nao dropped a fist onto the table in frustration. "But it was the way that is was meant to happen." Zelda answered.  
  
Vala piped up. "What immense evil were you talking about?"  
  
Her mother sighed and smiled. "I can't tell you. But my only regret is that I hadn't found the two missing powers, else you'd be up against something much easier than what's to come."  
  
"Awww.. Mom!" Each one of them whined, then laughed.  
  
"I think that you all should get to bed... and know. You all have had a very exciting day and you will need your rest." Zelda ordered, and clapped her hands together twice.  
  
There was a big 'But..." from everyone, but she got them all into bed in the end.  
  
  
  
Well... there ya go. I know that this chapter was a little short but I already know the next chapter, and that would make it too long so I am going to now start the next chapter! V~_^ 


	7. Chapter 7 A Sad Happening

The Legend of Zelda; New Heroes 7  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda or the character that are in it, but I do own MY people like Arwen Vala Lee Thorin (Thorn) Jeff and those people that I haven't said the names of yet... that comes later. Hehehehehe I think that you are wondering what I am talking about huh? Well you are just going to have to find out for yourselves and read on!  
  
  
  
The next morning Arwen and to make herself get out of bed... all that she wanted to do was sleep! She ended up crawling out of bed, but she kinda crawled a little to far and then with a thump she fell out of her bed and hit the bed stand. "OW!" She yelled in pain as her eyes streamed with tears and a large lump appeared on her head. Then she got up from the floor and went to her dresser, as always, she put on a red tunic, brown boots, and her brown gloves, there were very plain. She also had a hat to go with it but the thing was that she never wore it. Her Dad got it for her and she thought that is didn't look right on her head but occasionally she would ware it just to make him happy... but today wasn't the day for that so she left it in the drawer. Then she walked down the stairs and to the dinning hall. "Hello Mom, how are you?" She asked as she sat in her chair.  
  
"Where is your sword and shield? And why aren't you wearing them?" Zelda asked looking at her in her... way that she did.  
  
"I left them up on my room Mom." Arwen said paying no attention to the look that her mother now gave her.  
  
"GET UP THERE AND GET THOSE ON! YOU SHOULD ALWAYS HAVE THEM ON EXCEPT WHEN YOU ARE SLEEPING, AND EVEN THEN THEY SHOULD BE BY YOUR BEDSIDE!" Then she grabbed Arwen, picked her up, dragged her to the door, and threw her out. Then when Arwen turned, she slammed the dinning hall door on her daughter's face.  
  
"MOM! I want to eat my breakfast! I can't make it up all those stairs! I'll die of starvation before I get to my room!" Arwen yelled as she pounded her fists on the door and then gave up. By this time she saw Vala and Thorn walking down the stairs without their swords or shields. "Uh..." Then she stopped and a wicked grin flashed across her face, as the other two looked at her.  
  
"What?" They both said at the same time.  
  
"Oh... nothing." Arwen then said as she continued to walk up to her room. She was going to let them find out for themselves. Then as she reached the top of the stairs she heard the yelling of Zelda and then the slamming of the door.  
  
"Hey Arwen wait for us!" Vala and Thorn called from behind her. She waited and then when they reached her she saw what her mother had done. She started to laugh, their hair had been pulled and yanked and it looked like a camel was chewing on it.  
  
"What... happened?" Arwen asked between laughs.  
  
"Well, Mom kinda went crazy and threw the orange juice on us, then she grabbed our hair, threw us out the door, and then..." Vala was interrupted by her laughing sister.  
  
"She slammed the door in your face right." Arwen said as she tried to calm down. Then they all continued to walk to their rooms to get their things.  
  
"Hi guys." Lee said as he Nao and Jeff walked down to the dinning hall.  
  
"Hi..." Arwen said as she Vala and Thorn held in their laughter. The other guys looked at them really weirdly and then continued to walk down the hall, as soon as they were down the stairs, Arwen Thorn and Vala burst out laughing. Then once they're fit of hysterics was over they continued to their rooms.  
  
"See ya." Arwen said as she walked into her room, and Vala and Thorn continued to theirs. She walked into her room and then picked up the sword and shield that where on the floor. After that she walked back down to the dinning hall. This time her mother welcomed her. 'Wow that was a change from when I fist saw her this morning.' She though, then picked up her fork and started to eat her eggs.  
  
After their breakfast Arwen walked outside into the palace courtyard, she felt like she needed a breath of fresh air. She then took a deep breath and looked around. Arwen almost screamed in shock. Their lay a guard on the ground, she ventured just a little bit closer. There was nothing to show that he had anything wrong with him but she knew that something was. It was a disease of some kind. So she ran to tell her mother. "MOM! There is a guard in the courtyard that is on the ground! He doesn't look like he is sick but I can feel that he is." Arwen said panting for air.  
  
A look of terror came over Links face and then he ran out into the courtyard. When he came back he said, "I'll send people out to see if there are others that have this... this disease. I think that we should do that now." Then he ran out again.  
  
There was a look of knowing on Zelda's face just then. She didn't say anything but she walked up to her room, went in and shut the door.  
  
Later.  
  
"I don't know what we can do about this." Arwen said later, as she walked into the room that Vala and everyone were sitting in.  
  
"I know. I thought that Zelda said that we were meant to save Hyrule, and instead, all of its people are all going to be killed off by this... this... plague!" Jeff said as he banged his fist on the table. Earlier that morning Link had come back and told them that there were hundreds more that lay on the streets. It was then considered a plague... the plague of death.  
  
"I don't know what we can do, but I know that all we are allowed to do is stay in this room and not go out so that we don't get the plague. I don't know what good that is going to do." Lee said.  
  
Vala bit her lip. "Maybe so that even it this plague goes away, we'll still be fine enough to get rid of whatever's coming to take over Hyrule." She said softly, the hint of a whimper in her voice.  
  
Thorn gave her hand a squeeze, and she smiled nervously at him. Something didn't feel right in the world at that moment.  
  
Three days later.  
  
Three days had passed, and the plague was still in full force. No one knew what to do. Except one, Zelda. She told know one, but the whole time she was in her room working on a spell. Making it the first few days, but then the last three was had been casting it.  
  
Now she lay in bed and called for Arwen. Arwen walked up to her Mother's room, and she immediately knew that something was wrong.  
  
"Mom, what is it? What do you want me for?" She asked.  
  
"I wanted to tell you. what I have been doing these past days. so that you know why these things. that will come in the next few days. will happen." Then she sighed.  
  
"What Mom?" Arwen asked starting to get worried.  
  
"I have been casting a spell to stop this plague. And I know that it has worked. There were no deaths today. The thing is that... I have caught the disease myself."  
  
Arwen's heart dropped to her knees.  
  
"Yet then I cast a spell on myself. so that I could not spread that disease. I wanted to tell you. that you are going to have to be. Queen." Her mother said.  
  
Arwen, still in a painful shock, let her eyes fill with the coming tears. "No, Mom. I know that you'll be okay. You can't leave us yet, so I don't want you to talk like that okay?" She then looked Zelda's beautiful, still youthful face, and saw it in her eyes that she had the dreaded plague.  
  
"Now Arwen, go. and don't tell anyone else. what you have heard in here." Zelda said closing her eyes so that she could rest.  
  
"Mom, I know that you'll be fine." Arwen said, kissing her mother's forehead before she walked away.  
  
Arwen walked out of the room a little depressed, but she knew that her mother would be fine. Yet in the back of her mind there was that little bit of doubt. What was she going to do if... she couldn't even think it as she walked away to join the others.  
  
"So Arwen, what did Zelda want you for?" Jeff said as she walked in.  
  
"Oh, nothing." She said. acting as if everything were normal.  
  
"I don't think so. but I don't feel like bugging you right now. I feel that something is really wrong... does anyone else?" Jeff then said as he walked up to Arwen.  
  
"I do." Nao said.  
  
"So do I." Vala said.  
  
"Ya." Lee put in.  
  
"Arwen, what is it?" Jeff then said.  
  
"Well, she told me not to tell anyone." Arwen said looking down at the ground.  
  
"We're not anyone Arwen, you know that. Maybe she meant that you should tell us. Do you think so?" Jeff then said walking her to a chair.  
  
"I don't even know if I can say it." Arwen then said, her voice cracking, as she leaned her head on Jeff's shoulder.  
  
"Arwen, out with it." Vala said walking up to the two.  
  
She looked at her sister with fearful meaning in her eyes. "O-Okay then. Mom told me that she has stopped the plague, but then. s-s-she caught the plague in the process of stopping it. She says that in a few days. I will be Queen. I can't take that!" Arwen cried.  
  
Everyone looked in shock. "Mom will be fine, Arwen, don't worry." Vala said trying to comfort her sister.  
  
Jeff stood up. He held out his hand to Arwen, who had started to sob. " Come on."  
  
He took Arwen up to her room, and the others were left to talk. " This doesn't sound to good, does it?" Nao, who had gone pale, asked.  
  
The assembled shook their heads, each wondering in a fearful manner of what the future might bring.  
  
  
  
The next few days pasted quickly, and Zelda steadily grew sicker and sicker. Things were rather tense around the royal household those days. Arwen and Vala spent as much time as possible with Zelda, but it was hard for them to see their once strong mother so frail and helpless, and it didn't help that they were beginning to be attacked by demons.  
  
Whenever Jeff or one of the others saw Link, he was usually pale, in a jumble of emotions, and his mouth was set in a thin line. Worry set creases into his forehead, and fear had settled into his eyes, the fear of losing a loved one. They all knew that Link, who'd had no known family, treasured his own family above anything else in the world, and they didn't know what he'd do if Zelda died.  
  
Until, that is, that sad day came, when the Queen of Hyrule was taken away by the unnamed god of death, and was never seen again in the world of mortals.  
  
Arwen knew that this was going to happen, but she hated it. Now the kingdom was in mourning over the death of their queen. Zelda stopped that awful plague that killed so many but then, she also killed herself in the process. It was a noble death to those who'd been close to dying themselves, and to those who'd just caught the plague.  
  
Since the day her Mother had passed on, Arwen had been wandering Hyrule Field and not talking to anyone at all. Everyone was worried about their Queen-to-be. 'Why was she doing this?', they asked themselves. Arwen continued her aimless wanderings. One day she ended up sitting on the stone wall in the middle of the field. She was just staring into space thing when she heard a voice.  
  
"Arwen you can't do this forever you know. You have to get on with your life." It said and Arwen looked to see whom it was. To her surprise she didn't even know the person, yet the thing was there was a faint mysterious light that surrounded her. Her hair was a wavy red color, wearing a red tunic like her.  
  
"Huh?" Arwen asked, still a little confused.  
  
"Arwen you know that your mother is gone and you have to take her place, so it is time that you get on with your life." She said to her.  
  
"Why are you giving me advice, and who are you, and... How do you know my name!" Arwen said looking at her strangely.  
  
"I give advice to everyone, Arwen, not just you. And I know your name because I know all names. Can you not guess who I am?" She said.  
  
Arwen then looked up from her lap that she had put her head into when she was talking. "Goddess?" She looked over and saw her disappear in a cloud of sparkles that showed she was going back to where she came from.  
  
After that Arwen knew that she had to get to business, and anyway it was getting strangely cool outside. She ran back to the drawbridge, then she stopped. It had started to snow. 'It never snows here.' Arwen thought, looking bewilderedly at the falling snowflakes, then continued though the market and up the pathway to the castle. She knew that she had to get back and see what this was about. "Jeff! Lee! Nao! Thorn! Vala!" Arwen cried, bursting through the front doors and running into the common room; she was getting more than a little worried. It never snowed in Hyrule and she meant never.  
  
Everyone looked up from their various activities. "What?" They asked in unison.  
  
"You guys. won't believe this. but, it's snowing outside!" She panted, putting her hands on her knees, doubled over.  
  
"What? It can't be snowing, it was 60 degreases this morning, that's impossible!" Jeff said running over to her.  
  
"Well then Jeff, look out the window and see for yourself." Arwen said pointing in the direction of the window. Jeff walked up to the window and looked out, his jaw almost hit the floor.  
  
"I can't even see out there!" He said as he looked back to Arwen and then back outside. By this time all of the others had come down and joined Jeff at the window.  
  
"WHAT this can't be! It doesn't snow in Hyrule! It never has, it never should, and it never can!" A surprised Link said as he too walked to the window and looked out then added. "The only time it snowed was when Ganondorf was trying to take over... ahhhhhhhhh! This had to be Ganon's work, there is no way that this could happen otherwise." Link said running around the room like a goof in a panic. "Why, oh, WHY did I put the Master Sword and Shield in storage. I'll NEVER find it now!"  
  
The teens decided to ignore him. "Oooookay, Dad. Let's go to bed and see how it is in the morning. We all might be hallucinating or something." Arwen said over all of the excitement, it was starting to get late and she was tired.  
  
As they left the room, Nao was heard muttering, "I've never heard of group hallucinations."  
  
Everyone went up to bed and the castle was quite afterwards. They all wanted to see what this... snow... would be like in the morning.  
  
The next day...  
  
Vala woke and looked out the window, it was still snowing but it was a very light snow, then she looked at the ground outside and gasped. It was covered! She then got dressed and ran downstairs. There in the dinning hall sat Arwen, all around her were the palace weavers, all of them were working on something. "What are you doing Arwen?" Vala asked as she walked into the room.  
  
"I am making winter clothes, so that we can go outside. I thought that it was nice enough that we could go and have some fun... and to tell you the truth I don't think that we would want to go out in these." Arwen said pointing to her red tunic.  
  
Vala had to admit that Arwen was right: the tunics that they wore were very light.  
  
So, once all of the palace weavers were through with the clothes Arwen, Vala, Thorn, Lee, Jeff, and Nao all got dressed into those nice warm clothes, and they went outside to experience the weather. They walked out the door and gasped. It was beautiful! "Wow." They all said at the same time.  
  
Then Nao, grinning in that 'I've-got-a-not-so-nice-idea-that-you-won't- like' way, picked up a bunch of snow, formed it into a snowball and chucked it at Lee.  
  
"Hey!" Lee said as he wiped the cold snow off his face, and picked up his own and threw it at her, starting the couple into a fierce snowball fight.  
  
Then Arwen decided that she wanted to built a snowman, she had read about them in books, and how to build them, so that's what she did, making it as big as she could.  
  
Jeff found that the little pond that was in the courtyard was frozen solid so he went in and had skates made for him... and that didn't take long.  
  
Then Thorn decided that he wanted to build an igloo. He also had read about them. Vala decided that she wanted to help Arwen with the snowman. She grew bored it with it, though, and decided to make a family of snow angels.  
  
They all played outside the rest of the day and had a lot of fun... even though once Jeff had walked outside and sat down to put on his skates, it took him over an hour. Then he was able to skate. If you had been watching him, then you would have seen him in a pile of snow more than him on the ice. Lee had Nao pinned to the ground with his continuous assaults of snowballs, though she did manage to dodge a few near the end of his supply, and tackle him into a snowdrift. Lee's cries of, "Help, help! She's burying my alive!!" Here heard all over the courtyard.  
  
Thorn was nice an comfy in his igloo, though not so comfy when it decided to collapse on top of him, which also had to do with Vala hurtling a snowball into the top of it. Arwen put her red hat that matched her tunic on her snowman's head, which she decided to name Oatmeal. Why, though, nobody could say, not even Arwen.  
  
After they had went inside and started to warm themselves by the fire, a guard ran in and said. "There is a lady at the door that doesn't have anywhere to get shelter, she wanted to know if she could stay her until the storm stops?"  
  
Arwen sat in thought, then said, "Yes, let her in but bring her to me first."  
  
  
  
Well there ya go. What do you think? I hope that you like it, now we are starting to get into the good stuff. V~_^ See ya... PLEASE REVIEW ME!!! Thanx! 


	8. Chapter 8

The Legend of Zelda; New Heroes  
  
By: Princess Arwen  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the original Legend of Zelda characters, but I do own the ones that I made up, like Arwen, Jeff, Thorn, Vala, Nao, Lee, and well you get the point. I hope that you like this chapter!  
  
  
  
"But...but... Queen... we don't even know where she has come from... I," The guard started to say.  
  
"Listen, you don't tell me to do anything, and I didn't ask for advice, let her in now." Arwen commanded.  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty." The guard said and then walked away.  
  
"Arwen, are you sure on this, honey?" Jeff said trying to make Arwen be in a better mood.  
  
"What did you call me Jeff? I thought that I told you not to call me that!" Arwen was very swift and there she was pretty much right on top of him in about, ½ a second.  
  
"OW!" Jeff yelled as Arwen hit Jeff in the head so hard that a large lump appeared on his head right away.  
  
"There, now I think that we are even... right... Jeffy?" Arwen said as she sat down in her large armchair again.  
  
"WHAT DID..." Jeff was interrupted.  
  
"What was that Jeffy?" Arwen was behind him... again, before he knew it. But before Arwen hit him he changed his mind and said.  
  
"Um... you say that we are going to have for a... snack?" Jeff then finished, his face going a deep red from being bossed around by a girl. (Arwen appears behind the author)... a very tough and strong girl.  
  
Just then the guard was back, and with a lady that was all wrapped up in a white coat that had a large hood. So, of course you couldn't see her face at all. "Queen, this is the one that you wanted to see."  
  
"Good. Welcome to Hyrule, madam. Now, what are you here for?" Arwen asked.  
  
"All I wanted, as I sent with your guard earlier, was somewhere to have shelter until the storm passes." She said stiffly.  
  
It looked as if she was trying to hide in the anger that she felt inside her because Arwen didn't believe what the guard had said and she herself had to say it. Only Arwen noticed this though.  
  
"Very well, but you will not leave your room without a guard at your side." Arwen then commanded and pointed to one of the guards that were guarding the room that she sat in, and motioned him over.  
  
"You, don't let her out of your sight, unless she is in her room. And when that is, you will guard the door. You know where she will be allowed to go and not to go, is that understood?" She said quietly to him.  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty." The guard replied with a deep and low bow.  
  
"Take her to her room then, but first," She looked back at the lady, "Take down your hood."  
  
The lady slid her hood down, she was tall, and her hair was very beautiful, it started with a deep black and then got lighter and lighter till it reached the end that was stark white. Her dress was also white, and very long and elegant. In her ears were large glittering snowflakes.  
  
"Wow." Thorn said hoarsely, turning pink, and this time it was his turn for a hard hit on the head, by Vala this time.  
  
" I second that..." Lee managed to choke out, his face also red, earning Nao the right to get extremely ticked off, slapping him upside the head.  
  
"Okay, you may leave, before I have to call someone in to such up all this drool." Arwen said with the faintest little smile.  
  
The guard that was said to do this took her up to her room. Finally the room was quite again. "Um... Arwen, I didn't get that at all, you are usually very kind to the guards, why weren't you tonight?" Lee asked, his face still pink, mostly where Nao had slapped him.  
  
"Well Lee, I am feeling something strange coming from that woman, and to be frank, it is a power that isn't very strong but growing, yes, very strange power indeed." Arwen then answered.  
  
"Well, then if that is so, then why not tell her about it?" Thorn then said, massing his head.  
  
"She knows Thorn. I know that she knows."  
  
"Well, then, why did you give her a guard and a room?" Jeff said.  
  
"I don't want her to try and get away with anything that she is planning on doing. Please may you all just not worry about it? The only thing that you should be worrying about is the coronation that is coming soon." Arwen then said and turned her eyes to the fire again, worry settling over her face.  
  
"That's right, it's in three months, isn't it?" Vala asked, and Thorn nodded, rubbing his head.  
  
"Why in the world are you acting all serious and... knowing? You never act like that." Jeff asked.  
  
"Well, if I am going to take my mothers place... which I'll never do... then I had better start to act like that... when I have to... at least." Arwen answered, and then gave a little giggle.  
  
"I am going to get some sleep now, okay? I am really tired." Nao said with a yawn.  
  
"Yeah, me too. Anyone else?" Lee asked, then followed Nao out the door.  
  
"Okay, I think that were all tired." Arwen said and got out of her armchair, and walked out of the door.  
  
The Next Day...  
  
Jeff woke with a yawn. He didn't really sleep much last night. There was something that was bothering him. Though he didn't know what in the world it was. So, he didn't think much about it and started to get dressed just the same. He pulled out his white tunic, blue under suit, brown gloves, and his normal brown boots. Then he walked up to the mirror that stood in his room and started to brush out his bright orange hair. "There is never anything that I can do with this hair!" He said to himself.  
  
He continued to brush it out and put in his same old little horsetail, the top almost immediately becoming frizzy and messy again. Jeff walked downstairs for something to eat and to see Arwen and what she was up to... he was sure that it would be something today. He walked into the dinning hall and looked around, Arwen and Vala sat there talking about something though he didn't hear it. "Good Morning!" He said in his bright and happy voice.  
  
"Hey Jeff... and what do you want from us, you never sound that happy in the morning." Vala said as he took a seat by Arwen.  
  
"Vala, can you cut me some slack. I wanted to know what you two were talking about. So what are you talking about?" He then said.  
  
"Well, we wanted to see what in the world that lady's power is..." Arwen said.  
  
"And what her NAME is." Vala added to her sister's sentence.  
  
"Oh, that is always something that is fun to talk about, but what if she walked in here?" Jeff said as he pointed to the door.  
  
"We would know there would be a guard coming in first to tell us that she is outside the door of the room, and then she would be allowed to enter." Arwen said.  
  
"Where is she anyway Arwen?" Vala asked, looking out the window. It was still snowing, but now it had picked up a bit since the day before, and was snowing like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"A guard informed me that she wanted to go outside. So like I usually do, I said yes. So she went out. I sent her warm clothes first, of course, but the strange thing was is that she refused them. She put on her coat and walked outside in that blizzard. Then a little bit ago I looked out there and I saw her... without a coat on..." Arwen said and then was again interrupted by her sister.  
  
"And you have to admit that that is pretty strange."  
  
"Well, anyway, she has been out there for about 3 hours now. What do you think that I can do about that? She was supposedly out there freezing in that cold, and now she is running around in it without something to protect her besides the little dress that she had on. A pair of dress glove, and her little bow in the back." Arwen seemed kinda mad about it; Jeff wondered what she could be thinking of.  
  
"I know what her power is Arwen, think about it, she goes out in that blizzard as you call it... without a coat on. Where's snowflake earrings, and is in a really white dress. I say that she has the power of snow... or something like that." Jeff said counting off all of the things on his fingers.  
  
"Good, point." Lee said, he had apparently come in the door to hear enough to know what was going on. "I agree Jeff."  
  
"Okay, so we weren't really thinking of that." Vala said to cover for herself and Arwen.  
  
Nao came in with a yawn, "Where's the..." She yawned and then continued, "turkey." Then she fell right over, falling right back to sleep, a light snoring sound coming from her.  
  
"That came outta left field..." Lee said looking down at the girl that lay at his feet.  
  
"I don't know what we are going to do with that one. Any suggestions?" Arwen asked everyone that was standing in the room at the time.  
  
"Well, I say that we throw her outside! Don't you think that would wake her up?" Said Jeff with that baleful look in his eyes.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea. Anyone that objects with that please say so now." There was complete silence from the crowed except for the snoring coming from the sleeping Nao.  
  
Lee looked down at Nao again. "Sounds good to me... though..."  
  
"Oh no, I'm the one that's going to throw her out the door, Lee." Jeff said as he picked up Nao's feet and started to drag her out of the room.  
  
"Okay, but at least wait until everyone gets there to do it... I gotta see this." Lee said and then followed him out of the room.  
  
Jeff almost had the door open when everyone got into the entrance hall. There was a silent moment as Jeff heaved the girl up and threw her out the door! Everyone burst out in laughter as Lee shut the door. All of a sudden there came continuous loud pounding on the door and a voice that said, "LET ME IN! IT'S FREEZING OUT HERE... I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME LEE!" Nao's voice yelled in from outside.  
  
"Hum, I think that we should let her stay there and freeze into a solid block of ice before we let her in. You?" Lee said as he started to walk away.  
  
("LEE!!")  
  
"Well, I say... 2 minutes and then we can let her in... I don't exactly want to kill her before this day is through." Arwen said.  
  
Then there where foot steps coming down the stairs; it was Thorn. "I'll save you Nao!" Were his words as he opened the door and jumped outside.  
  
There was a big 'Agh!' that came from the crowd, and then Lee walked over to the door and slammed it shut. "That takes care of those two bozo's." Lee said, there was a large sweat drop on his forehead.  
  
Five minutes later...  
  
"We should let them in now." Arwen said.  
  
"Keyword there... should." Jeff said.  
  
1 minute later...  
  
"Do you think that they are blue yet?" Lee said.  
  
"No."  
  
30 seconds later...  
  
"Ice cubes are good..." Vala said absentmindedly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
10 seconds later...  
  
"Okay, I think they've suffered enough." Arwen said and then they were let in.  
  
There were sniggers though the crowd, all because of the fact that Thorn's hair looked more blue more than it was green and Nao's hair really was blue. They were both fine but extremely cold. "That was classic!" Lee yelled over to Nao, whom was sitting so close to the fire that it looked as if her hair was about to burn off.  
  
"Shut-up Lee" Nao said in a 'why-do-you-do-this-to-me-kinda-voice', a mopey look on her face.  
  
"What do you think about it, Thorn?" Lee then asked him.  
  
There was no answer that came from Thorn though; he couldn't talk because his teeth were too busy chattering.  
  
"Okay then, what time is it then Arwen?" Jeff asked.  
  
"How should I know, all that I know is that that lady came in about two minutes ago, pretending to shiver, and stuff." Arwen said.  
  
"Where is she now?" Nao asked.  
  
"In her room."  
  
The rest of the day was spent trying to thaw Thorn and Nao out, and then pretty much doing nothing else but discuss the mysterious woman.  
  
That night...  
  
"Those fools. They're so dumb not to know that there is something different about her." Said the girl that was always hidden in the shadows. Though now she was looking into her little pink hand mirror, this was the way that she saw what all of the gang was up to.  
  
"I knew that they would do no good with that young ruler that they now have." Said her evil partner that was hidden in darkness.  
  
"This will be the end of Arwen and her little game, I know it milord. We got rid of her mother, and now it's time for the daughter." Then there was a sound of evil laughter.  
  
"I think that it's time that I contact our... spy..." Then looked into her little pink hand mirror again.  
  
Meanwhile back at the castle...  
  
"Yes... yes... I see your evilness, yes, I will. How bad do you want it? Yes... okay. I'll give word. Yes." Said the voice that came from the room.  
  
"I can't wait to get rid of her." She said to herself. "All she wants me to do is, 'freeze Hyrule over, freeze Hyrule over.' That's all that she says! I hate her every fiber!"  
  
She started to pace, and pace, and pace. All night she did this. She was starting to get a bit hungry though, so she went to bed hoping that the morning would come soon.  
  
The next morning...  
  
Arwen was up early the next day; today was the day that she was to find out what that lady's name was. She had to know; she felt that she was stupid not to ask when she had the chance the night that she came into the castle. So, she walked up to the room that her guest was to be staying. "Are you here? I am here to talk to you." Arwen called as she entered the room. It was freezing! Why would she let it get this cold? There was no fire burning, and she had the window hanging. The light snow that was coming down outside had already covered the floor. "Are you here?" She called again.  
  
Their came and answer from the bedroom at her right, "Yes, one minute!" It called.  
  
"Okay." Arwen then said as she looked at all the beautiful furniture that was now covered in a light mist of snow. 'I really liked that furniture too.' She thought.  
  
"You are allowed to sit." It then yelled.  
  
"I think that I'll just stand thank you." Arwen then said as she raised her eyebrows in a looked of disgust.  
  
"Here I am." She said as she walked out into the room, all of the color that had been in her face seemed to drain out when she took sight of Arwen. "Oh, um... Your Majesty, I thought that it was the guard, not you and..." She looked at the window and at the fireplace that had no fire in it. "Here let me fix all this, I can't believe that I didn't notice this happened! I guess that the window just blew open and then blew out the fire place..."  
  
Arwen had started to give the lady a look of disbelieving, and Arwen knew that she had noticed it. "Tell me, what is your name. Tell me now."  
  
"Well, um... my name... my name? It's... Frostine..." Then there was a look in her eyes of emptiness. "What do you want from me then?" She then said coming back to herself and speaking in a harsh voice.  
  
"What? Oh, where in the world did you come from?" Arwen then asked.  
  
"I... I came.... I came from... I came from, I just don't know. So why all of the questions Queenie?" She said in a very far of voice at first, and then once she had realized what she was saying her voice became hard and harsh.  
  
All of a sudden she did look very pretty any more. "I think that you should have stopped asking your silly questions Queenie, because now I am going to end them for good!"  
  
Then there was a blast of snow that shot into the window right at Arwen, it hit her, but it wasn't a short blast it was continues.  
  
" STOP IT" She then yelled at Frostine, but she didn't stop.  
  
Arwen was right about her and there was almost nothing that she could do now to stop her. For now Frostine had started to freeze her body solid. Arwen couldn't move her legs now; there was no hope for her. So, she screamed, "VALA, THORN! JEFF, HELP ME!"  
  
By then her mouth was starting to get covered, she couldn't talk at all. Everything around her was going black. 'Why had she thought that there might be something that could be changed about her? Why did she think that she wasn't all that evil to the bone?' Now was the time that she was regretting these thoughts, she had been wrong, all wrong... then that was when Arwen lost consciousness.  
  
Jeff had heard Arwen's screaming and ran up stairs to where Arwen's scream had come from. "ARWEN! WHERE ARE YOU?" He screamed, but there was no answer.  
  
'Where could she be?' He thought frantically. Then he realized that she has to be in that strange lady's room, he knew that that had to be where she was. So he started to run, run as fast as he could, to that room. When he reached there, the door was open, and a cold breeze was blowing out, also the snow that was coming out had frozen the guard almost solid. "Why are you standing here?" He asked him.  
  
"Queen Arwen... told me to stay at this door at all times and that is what I am doing." He said.  
  
"Well, I am commanding you to get out of here." He said pointing down the hall.  
  
The guard went running down the hall and into the nearest fireplace room. Jeff then looked back at the door that the guard had been guarding. He walked over to it and looked in, there he saw a window that was completely ripped off of the hinges, snow about a foot on the floor, and, "ARWEN!"  
  
There was Arwen; she was in a solid block of ice that was lying on the floor. Jeff ran to her and touched the ice that was covering her face. Immediately his hand started to freeze to the solid ice block that covered Arwen. He pulled it away as quick as he could. What was he going to do? He couldn't pick her up by himself when she was covered in ice like that, but then if he Thorn, and Lee, tried all of their hands would be frozen to her. "This is a problem." He said and then got up and ran out of the room.  
  
It didn't take him long to find the others, they were all coming down the hall that led to the room that Arwen was in. He told them what he had seen and then they all ran down the hall to the room. They all went into the room and looked in on the site. Lee said, " Come on lets get her out of here."  
  
"No, our hands will freeze to it and then we will be stuck with her." Jeff said as he stopped him from touching her.  
  
"Well, we have to do something, and quick, otherwise she will die, from no air." Thorn said.  
  
"List to me guys, we are going to have to carry her to a fire someplace. There is no way that we are going to be able here. So, you are going to have to grab her so that you can carry her with your hands attached to the block of ice that she is in." Nao said pointing out the already known.  
  
"Okay, I can work with that, but the thing is that I am not going to let the girls do this, just in case it doesn't melt... but I am pretty sure that it will." Jeff said and then they all started to get them selves positioned around the frozen Arwen, and started to get ready to lift her.  
  
"Now listen before you pick her up you are going to have to let your hands get pretty frozen to her, enough that they won't come out. Okay?" Nao said.  
  
"Alrighty then." Lee said to her as they all grabbed the frozen block that was Arwen and let their hands start freeze to the block. Then they all heaved her up ward. As they carried her down the hall, Nao looked at the boy's hands.  
  
"Um, guys..." She said as she pointed at their hands.  
  
They all looked down, the ice was freezing up their arms getting thicker, and starting to creep it's way up. "Come on, let's hurry." Thorn said his face was going a little pale.  
  
They all hurried as fast as they could down the long hall; finally they reached a room that had a really warm fire going. It apparently had been burning for a really long time, even though there was no one in the room. "Here set her down by the fire... and you sit yourselves down right by her." Vala said as she directed them threw the door.  
  
"OH! I can't feel my hands Nao!" Lee yelled as he tried his hardest to pull them away from the block.  
  
"Um... Lee... duh. Sit by the fire and we'll see if it will melt you and Arwen." Nao said.  
  
They sat and they sat. They had been there for 2 hours when it started to melt, though it didn't take long once it started. Finally it was all thawed, as soon as it happened Arwen was pulled from the little bit of remaining ice, and put into the bed that was in the room. "Arwen, Arwen are you awake?" Vala asked her. She had still not woken up, but at least she was breathing.  
  
Nao stared at the girl, "Um, Vala? I think that... SHE IS NOT AWAKE! I mean look at her!" Nao yelled.  
  
"Is she even conscious?" Thorn asked.  
  
"I think that she is, but not fully." Jeff said, he was sitting by her bedside, waiting for her to wake.  
  
"We are going to just have to wait until she does wake and then we have to ask her what in the world happened." Thorn said. He was sitting at the window looking outside. There was snow falling so hard that you really couldn't see anything out there, and yet he looked.  
  
Two days later...  
  
  
  
"You know that this isn't a natural storm guys, yet I have no idea what it is from." Thorn said, the storm had gotten steadily  
  
There came a voice from the bed, "It is from... Frostine, she is the... lady that was here... now she is out trying to freeze Hyrule. For she is the one... who did this to me." It was Arwen though she was barley awake she knew what was going on.  
  
"Arwen!" Jeff said as he looked at her, she was looking a lot better than she was. In fact Jeff thought that she looked normal. "Arwen, you look like you are fine, are you?"  
  
Now Arwen was fully there, "Yes, I know that, remember, I have the power of fire. Well it is the rival of snow and ice, so those things are hard to put me out with. She is harmed easily with them. I had to heal myself with my power, and you know that I am new at this!" Arwen said as she got up and out of bed. She started walking then to the window. I am going to pay her back for what she has done to me. Frozen me solid in a block of ice, I am not going to let that happen again. And plus she is freezing my kingdom. She will pay." Arwen said a look of determination on her face.  
  
"Um... Arwen... you mean that you are going to get rid of her because she froze you into a block of ice?" Jeff said.  
  
"Well, I am at least going to make her... 'Not evil'. Don't you think that that would work?" Arwen asked.  
  
"Uh... That is going to be a little hard... I think that she is as evil as evil can be." Nao said.  
  
"Oh, no, I think not." Arwen said as she got up and pointed her finger in the air. "Now I am going to go and find her! Any one want to came with me?" Arwen then asked.  
  
"I think that I am going to go and help her with this one. And... Hum... let's see... I think that Lee and Nao should go with us. The rest of you have things to do in here, like getting things ready for the coronation." Jeff said as Arwen, Nao, Lee, and he walked over to the door.  
  
"We will be back Vala." Arwen said as a look of worry crossed her sister's face.  
  
"See ya Arwen, now I have to go and take care of things for the coronation." Vala said as she ran out of the room past them.  
  
Then Arwen, Jeff, Lee, and Nao all walked out into the hall and down the stairs. "So now what are we going to do?" Arwen then asked.  
  
"Well, I think that we ought to go outside, but first think that we should get those warmer clothes, that way we don't freeze our gahoochies off!" Jeff then screamed in Arwen's ear.  
  
"That is a good idea, what else are we going to do? I mean, we aren't going to walk out there like this!" Nao then said.  
  
So then the quartet walked down the long winding staircase, then into the weaving room, there they found their clothes, and they were hanging on the hook in the back. All of them grabbed them and went into separate rooms to change. In that room there were many changing rooms. It looked like it was royal or something... oh ya I think that I forgot... it is a royal room. Well back to the point. Once they were changed, they headed to the front door.  
  
"Well, here we go. Oh, and Nao, if I die, you can have my Playstation 2 and my Kingdom Hearts that I got for Christmas last year." Arwen said to her friend as she patted her shoulder, and the boys opened the large front doors.  
  
"Um... Arwen what are you talking about? What in the heck is a Playstation 2... and what in the name of the Goddess' is Kingdom Hearts?" Nao then said in a very confused voice.  
  
"Huh... what in the world did I say again, oh, and Nao, you should know by now to never listen to me." Arwen then said as they walked out of the doors.  
  
They all walked out, and into the blizzard of the century. No one knew what they all were to do. So they all just walked out into the middle of nowhere looking like doofs because they had to hold hands so they wouldn't loose each other. "SO DO YOU THINK THAT SHE IS AROUND HERE SOMEWHERE?" Jeff yelled. He was at the back of the line and Arwen was at the front.  
  
"YEAH!" Arwen yelled from the front of the line.  
  
Then all of a sudden someone appeared in front of them... it was Frostine. "What do you want!" Arwen yelled at the white and floating Frostine.  
  
"Simple Arwen I am here to kill you. I thought that you would have been dead from the freezing spell. You are made of stronger stuff than I thought. I have to remember that it isn't you that is the strong one, it's that power that you posses." Frostine said. When she spoke the wind seemed to die down. The storm looked as if it was staring to stop.  
  
"What are you doing, Frostine?" Arwen said to her, there was no need to yell any more, for the storm had now died down and everyone was able to see.  
  
"Do you really think that I would battle to kill you, with unfair advantages?" Frostine asked Arwen.  
  
Arwen looked at her with disbelief. "I thought that you wanted to kill me, not duel me."  
  
"Well, I DO want to kill you, but the thing is that I wanted to duel the great and powerful 'Arwen' before her death, and then once the duel is over, then... I will kill you." She said in a perfectly cheery voice.  
  
"Fine, I will accept this challenge. I want to defeat all of my foes and not just the ones that seem to think themselves the best." Arwen said and then walked up closer to her.  
  
"There will be no help from your friends, all of them. It will be me and you, and now there is nothing that you can do." Frostine said as she put her hands out to the side and then there was a great blast of energy that pushed all of the snow out of the area that they were to duel.  
  
Then she held up her hand to where Jeff, Lee, and Nao were standing and gave an energy blast to them. They went flying out of the ring that she had made. "All that I will do is let you watch, but the thing is, if Arwen is defeated then you will die. Also you can't leave the area that I have encircled you in, so now there is no turning back." She then said as she took off her beautiful gloves so that she could battle.  
  
"I hope that you know, this battle is going to be your last." Arwen warned as she called her weapons from her back to her hands in a flash of flames.  
  
Then Frostine called her weapon, it was a long frozen glaive. It was huge! Arwen looked at it. She knew that there was a way to win, but she just didn't see it just yet. "Good-bye, you cruel, cruel world." She said quietly as she ran at full speed toward her new foe.  
  
  
  
Well, there you have it! That is the next chapter! I know that you all hate cliffhangers, but it won't take me long for the next one. My muse is working over time! 


End file.
